Amarillo
by Wisper Diggory
Summary: Como llegaron Peeta y Katniss al epílogo de Sinsajo. ¿Cómo llegaron a ser felices? ¿Cómo se recuperaron el uno al otro?/Spoilers de todos los libros/
1. Resurgiendo de las cenizas

**Hola! Bueno, este fic es pre-epílogo por lo que contiene spoilers de los tres libros, así que si no los habeis terminado puede que os fastidie el libro xD**

**Este fic trata sobre como Katniss y Peeta llegaron al epílogo. Espero que lo disfruteis :D**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni lugar me pertenece, todo es propeidad de Suzanne Collins ^^**

* * *

**RESURGIENDO DE LAS CENIZAS.**

Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas. Cualquiera diría que me he convertido en cenizas después de todo por lo que he pasado. Como dije una vez, el fuego se propaga, pero también se consume.

Llevo encerrada en mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores desde el día que me trajeron aquí desde el Capitolio. Solo de pensar en el Capitolio se me revuelven las tripas, aunque por fin, el gobierno de Snow ha sido derrocado y Paylor ha hecho de Panem un mundo nuevo y mejor para todos sus habitantes.

Siento que he cumplido mi cometido como Sinsajo y que la finalidad de mi vida terminó el día en que maté a Coin. Es por eso que estoy dejando pasar mi vida de la manera más deplorable posible, todo lo que me queda es malo, por no decir, que ya no me queda nada a lo que aferrarme para salir de este estado en el que me encuentro durante estos cuatro meses.

Solo conservo los recuerdos, las pesadillas de todos los malos momentos que han ocurrido en estos tres años, los primeros juegos, los segundos y lo más doloroso de todos, la muerte de Prim. Veo su muerte todas las noches una y otra vez, repitiéndose como un disco rallado, sin clemencia. Antes lloraba cada vez que la veía, pero ya me he quedado sin lágrimas. Es en estos momentos cuando echo de menos los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura cuando dormíamos juntos en el tren. Pero inevitablemente, me viene a la cabeza como sus manos, las mismas manos que me acariciaban el pelo con ternura para tranquilizarme, se enrrollan sobre mi cuello con la clara intención de ahogarme.

No puedo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago cada vez que me acuerdo de él. De hecho, no pienso en él por voluntad propia, sé que le he perdido, el Capitolio me lo arrebató, sé que nunca va a volver. Aunque a veces, no puedo evitar mirar por la ventana para ver si la luz de su casa está encendida. Pero son los comentarios de Sae la Grasienta, sí, viene a darme de comer y a intentar animarme, los que me recuerdan a él.

Es un día en especial, en el que dice algo que hace que no pueda quitarme a Peeta de la cabeza durante la siguiente semana.

Peeta ha vuelto al distrito.

Esta noticia me sobresalta sobremanera, no pensaba que volviera, había descartado completamente la idea. Aun así sigo con mi rutina de salir a cazar durante las noches, para evitar el sueño, y de volver a casa al amanecer y encerrarme en mi cuarto durante todo el día. Sae insiste en que me duche y que me cambie de ropa, que arregle la casa, que cualquiera diría que está abandonada. Pero estoy tan destrozada que mi mente no me deja hacer nada. Es como me siento, abandonada, por todas aquellas personas que alguna vez significaron algo para mi.

El primero al que le guardo rencor es a Gale, se fue al Distrito 2 a ayudar en su reconstrucción y no he vuelto a saber nada más de él. Además nunca sabré si fue su trampa la que le causó la muerte a mi hermana.

Luego está mi madre, tampoco volvió conmigo, se quedó curando enfermos en el Distrito 4. Pensé que después de todo no volvería a abandonarnos. Pero ha tenido que llenar el vacío de la muerte de Prim dedicándose a la medicina, a veces creo que no se acuerda de que tiene otra hija, que aunque no está muerta, es como si lo estuviera. Ahora, aunque es un poco contradictorio, comprendo la situación de mi madre cuando murió mi padre, creo que estoy imitándola, no puedo evitar hacerlo, pero es culpa de mi madre que siga su ejemplo, es lo que me mostró.

También siento cierto rencor por Haymitch, pero bueno, él también está pasando por una situación difícil, desde que venció en los 50º juegos del hambre.

El resto de gente que apreciaba en cierto sentido ha muerto, menos Peeta, él está a cinco metros de mi casa.

La única persona que se preocupa por mi es Sae la Grasienta, solo puedo agradecérselo dejándole toda presa que cazo y poniendo a su disposición todo mi dinero, aunque no lo ha aceptado. Al fin y al cabo es la única persona que se merece algo de mí en estos momentos, es gracias a ella por lo que sigo viva.

-o-

Una semana después de la vuelta de Peeta decido ducharme, hoy me siento más animada, no he soñado con la muerte de Prim por primera vez en meses, aunque es algo que tengo presente todos los días. He soñado con la muerte de Peeta, y ahora que sé que está vivo, y que está a solo unos pasos, me pregunto si realmente quiero que muera para mí. Es este pensamiento el que me da fuerzas para salir a la calle durante el día, y quizá, si me orgullo y mi cobardía me lo permiten, llamar a su puerta.

Sae me observa sorprendida cuando me ve en la cocina desayunando lo que me ha preparado.

-¿Vas a salir?- me pregunta con esperanza, a sus ojos, y a los míos también, con suerte, si esta de mi parte, esto es una especie de avance.

- Sí, aun no ha terminado mi tarea como Sinsajo.- Por supuesto que no, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo que reparar todo el mal que he causado, por que, al fin y al cabo todas esas muertes: Rue, Mags, Finnick, Cinna, Prim y todos aquellos que murieron en la revolución, murieron por algo que aunque estaba en los corazones de todos, fue mi chispa la que lo hizo arder. Fui yo la que de alguna manera, incité a la revolución, y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ello. Es por eso que debo cuidar a todos aquellos que han sufrido, que han sobrevivido y que incluso estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por mí.

Tengo que ayudar a Peeta a que se recupere del todo, a que sepa cual es la realidad y la mentira, aunque ya no esté enamorado de mí.

Me duele pensar eso, que ya no me quiera de esa forma, y no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué siento este dolor si nunca he tenido del todo claro mis sentimientos hacia él. Llevo con esta duda desde que Snow lo capturó y aún no he podido resolverla.

Dicen que no te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, quizá yo he depositado demasiada esperanza en él, pensando muy muy en el fondo y sin darme cuenta, de que no puedo perderlo. Debe ser este pensamiento el que no me deja saber que quizá, solamente quizá, esté enamorada de él. Si siempre he tenido esta mínima esperanza, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de recuperarlo y recuperarme a mi misma.

Me termino el bollo con rapidez y me despido de Sae.

-Suerte, Katniss...- desde los primeros juegos he odiado esta palabra, la siento como si se rieran de mi " y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de vuestra parte" es por eso que la sonrisa que debería darle no me sale. Asiento con la cabeza y salgo a la cálida mañana.

El sol me da con fuerza en los ojos y no puedo evitar entrecerrarlos, me quema mi piel pálida. Suspiro y me dirijo a mi antigua casa, de paso también miro las ruinas de lo que era la panadería.

Suspiro al recordar el escaparate repleto de pasteles con sus glaseados hechos por Peeta, Prim siempre se quedaba embobada mirándolos. Ya no queda nada de eso, solo unos hierros colocados sin sentido, en lo que debía ser el horno.

Me pregunto sí los restos de la familia de Peeta se encontrarán aquí, se debe de sentir muy solo en estos momentos, acostumbrado a vivir con cuatro personas más. Peeta no merece sentirse así, no después de todo por lo que ha pasado.

-o-

Perdida entre mis divagaciones sobre Peeta y su familia consigo llegar hasta las ruinas de lo que verdaderamente fue un hogar para mí. Dejo escapar mis lágrimas, parece que han vuelto, sin avergonzarme de llorar en público, siempre he sido reacia a mostrar mis sentimientos cuando sé que hay más gente cerca. Pero las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin pedir permiso, trayéndome imágenes que no recordaba, momentos felices en compañía de mi padre y de Prim, incluso de Buttercup. Recuerdo a mi madre siendo una madre, a mi padre cantando a los sinsajos y a Prim sentada en el suelo, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de emoción por la voz de su padre.

Estoy un largo rato aquí, recordando, y sobretodo, volviendo a descubrir que antes de que mi padre muriera, yo era una niña feliz.

Vuelvo hacia lo que debería considerar mi casa, con los ánimos renovados y algo más animada incluso que cuando me he levantado, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de que mucha gente a la que quiero y aprecio ya no esté, a ellos no les gustaría verme sumida en la depresión, teniendo la oportunidad de vivir. Tengo que recordar los buenos momentos con ellos y sonreír por haberlos conocido, aunque les echo terriblemente de menos.

La gente del distrito me observa con curiosidad mientras camino entre las calles, algunos me saludan y me dan el pésame por Prim, otros tratan de infundirme ánimo con su mirada y alguno que otro chilla "¡La chica Sinsajo ha salido por fin de su jaula!". No puedo decepcionar a toda esta gente quedándome recluida en mi casa.

Cuando estoy a unos metros de mi casa, me recuerdo que no he cumplido la misión que me había impuesto al salir, visitar a Peeta. Una masa de nervios se apodera de mi cuerpo y la cobardía comienza a hacer acto de presencia. Estoy parada a mitad camino entre ambas casas, es entonces cuando reparo en algo que no había visto antes.

Peeta ha plantado Primroses amarillas en el jardín que separa mi casa de la suya. Como siempre, él ya ha dado el primer paso. Suspiro, este acto de bondad hacía mi hermana me da las fuerzas necesarias para llamar a su puerta. Me dirijo con los nervios a flor de piel, hace cuatro meses, o más, que no le veo, no se como va a reaccionar ante mi, y no puedo negarlo, tengo miedo.

Escucho la voz de Prim en mi cabeza guiándome hasta la puerta, "Vamos Katniss, sigue, estás cerca, no te detengas…". Observo como mi dedo se dirige hacia el timbre de la puerta de Peeta, aun cuando pienso que mi cerebro no ha mandado la orden de realizar esto. Estoy apunto de salir corriendo pero la voz de Peeta me detiene.

-Katniss…- Su voz es mas grave, sus ojos más oscuros, aunque denotan cierta sorpresa.

- Hola, Peeta- consigo contestar, me observa con detenimiento, estudiándome, y yo hago lo mismo, está más alto y más delgado, aunque sus hombros siguen siendo anchos, ya no se nota tanto, está completamente despeinado y tiene un poco de barba. No puedo evitar pensar que me resulta muy atractivo.

- ¿Cómo estás?- su tono de voz suena amistoso, aunque algo distante e inseguro.

- Estoy, que de momento para mi, es suficiente… ¿y tú?- Siento como me tiembla la voz por los nervios y él lo percibe, siempre lo percibe todo. Por lo que me mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

- Yo estoy bien, Katniss. Pensé que ya no vendrías a verme. – maldito sea, aunque le hayan modificado los recuerdos siempre consigue tener cosas que decir. No se muy bien que contestar a eso.

- Bueno… he estado algo ocupada. - Sí, ocupada pensando en como enfrentar esta situación. Antes de que diga nada más al respecto decido cambiar de tema. – Gracias por las Primroses.

- No son para ti.- Contesta un tanto brusco, lo cual me descoloca.- Son en honor a Prim.- Aclara, intentando sonar más cordial. Asiento con la cabeza, me gustaría sonreírle, pero me duele tanto pensar en mi hermana muerta que no puedo hacerlo. – Ella siempre te hacía detenerte en el escaparate de la panadería para ver los pasteles, ¿Real o no real?

- Real.- no puedo evitar recordar que hace unas horas ese recuerdo vagaba por mi mente.- Peeta… Siento todo lo que ha pasado.- estas palabras escapan solas de mi boca y siento la necesidad imperiosa de tocarle, pero es demasiado pronto. El hecho de pensar en mi hermana y los pasteles me ha recordado a que la panadería está echa cenizas y que lo más probable es que los cuerpos de su familia también. Peeta niega con la cabeza, un poco triste.

- No te culpes, Katniss- Oh dios, ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo? Tengo que reprimir los impulsos o le espantaré. Aun así tengo que decirle algo reconfortante, él siempre ha tratado de cuidarme y alejarme de los problemas, incluso ahora pidiéndome que no me culpe cuando es tan evidente que yo soy la causante de todo lo que le ha pasado.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo.- Estas palabras parecen aliviarle ligeramente, pero me mira demasiado intensamente, tratando de ver cuales son mis intenciones, nunca he sido de decir estas cosas. Finalmente esboza una sonrisa.

- Gracias, tu también puedes contar conmigo.- De repente me siento tan bien, vuelvo a tener un pilar en el que apoyarme, aunque él me necesita más. Sonrío, no recordaba esa sensación, hacía meses que no lo hacía.

- ¿Cómo puedes sonreír con tanta facilidad a pesar de todo?- Siempre he admirado la fuerza exterior e interior de Peeta.

- No lo sé, Katniss, procuro no deprimirme… Por cierto, mira lo que estoy haciendo. – Me invita a pasar a su casa, sí, toda esta conversación ha sido en el portal. Nunca había entrado por que no era santo de devoción para la madre de Peeta. Nada más entrar en la casa una lluvia de color inunda mi cabeza. Ha pintado todo lo pintable de paisajes y edificios sin sentido, creando un mundo completamente nuevo. Lo miro todo con la boca abierta, pero hay una parte del mural en particular que me llama la atención, hay una cama sobre una nube blanca y esponjosa. No comento nada por que creo que es un tema un tanto personal para tratar ahora.- ¿te gusta?- Me pregunta con los ojos brillantes, y es cuando por unos segundos, sus ojos vuelen a recobrar su color azul claro, se siente orgulloso de su obra. Esta vez mi respuesta va a ser muy diferente a "Lo odio", como ya le dije una vez.

- Me encanta.- Ojalá pudiera irme a vivir a un lugar así, que transmite tanta paz y tanta alegría, es curioso que ha Peeta le haya salido esto después de nuestro trágico pasado.

- Es este mundo el que me mantiene vivo, Katniss.- dice señalando las paredes.- Este mundo en el que siempre he querido vivir, me da esperanza y espero lograrlo algún día.- Le observo detenidamente, como mira maravillado a su alrededor, y no puedo evitar que se me escape otra sonrisa, quiero poder tener la esperanza que tiene Peeta.

- Te envidio. – le digo, él me mira extrañado.

- ¿Por qué? – le miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que tiene una mirada oscura y triste, de un azul más intenso y concentrado, pero no más bonito que el suyo original.

- Siempre encuentras la forma de salir de los agujeros, o por lo menos lo intentas. Yo aún sigo sin saber que hacer para volver a ser yo misma. – Él me mira con compresión durante unos segundos y su mirada se ablanda.

- Siempre eres tú misma Katniss, es tu personalidad la que actúa así, lo único que puedes hacer… es mejorar ese aspecto. – No sabía que Peeta tuviera una vena filosófica.

- ¿Y como mejoro?- le pregunto con brusquedad, su comentario me ha irritado.

- Tal vez si le cogieras el teléfono a Aurelius él te podría ayudar…- Así que era él el que llamaba constantemente. Tendré que cogerlo de vez en cuando.

- Probaré con eso. – Noto como me rugen levemente las tripas y me doy cuenta de que ya es la hora de comer.- Sae me estará esperando en casa para comer. ¿Quieres venir? – no puedo evitar proponérselo, aunque la conversación me está resultando tensa no quiero irme aún.

- No, gracias Katniss. Estoy esperando a Haymitch.- me explica un poco inseguro. Con que está esperando a Haymitch, me pregunto quién iría a ver primero a quién. No puedo evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia Haymitch.

- Nadie diría que estás esperando visita.- Le digo sarcástica. Él me mira interrogante.- Estás muy despeinado. – Peeta sonríe y su mirada se aligera por un momento.

- Es Haymitch, suele tener peor aspecto que yo.- En eso lleva mucha razón y el comentario inevitablemente me hace gracia.

Me acompaña hasta la puerta y me despide con la mano. Supongo que mañana volveré a verle, a no ser que venga él antes, cosa que dudo.

Durante la tarde, como si supiera que había hablado de él me llama Aurelius y me propone algo que nunca en la vida me había planteado. Cantar. El problema de esto reside en que no hay escuelas de canto en el Distrito 12. Pero Aurelius me cuenta que el Capitolio ha destinado materiales para construir centros de ocio y de educación de todo tipo para todos los distritos y pronto empezaran las obras. Esta noticia me anima bastante, siempre he querido saber que es un cine.

Como entretenimiento temporal me ha dicho que continúe con el libro de hierbas de mi familia. No me parece algo adecuado todavía, puesto que los recuerdos están muy frescos. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es reorganizar la casa, que lleva cuatro meses en un completo desastre. Esa noche le cuento la idea a Sae durante la cena y le encanta, incluso se ofrece a ayudarme. Rechazo su oferta, es algo que quiero hacer yo sola, quiero construir mi mundo a mi manera.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y ya sabeís, hacerme saber que os a parecido con algun review ;P**

**Un beso, Wisper!  
**


	2. Contacto

Hola! Bueno, aquí subo un nuevo capítulo^^ Este es un poco más corto que el primero, pero el tercero es bastante más largo.

Espero que lo disfruteis :D

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje ni lugar me pertenece, todo es propeidad de Suzanne Collins ^^

* * *

**CONTACTO**

Durante la noche repaso los acontecimientos del día. No puedo evitar sentir ciertos celos de que Haymitch y Peeta se estuvieran viendo y nadie me hubiera avisado. Sobretodo por que desde que llegué aquí Haymitch no se había pasado por mi casa. Aunque yo tampoco me había pasado por la suya. Pero yo estaba deshecha.

Al cabo de unas horas me despierto completamente empapada en sudor y con el corazón palpitándome a velocidades extremas. Había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de Prim, siempre me despertaba así. Decido levantarme por que después de soñar esto me es imposible volverme a dormir. Tengo miedo a dormir.

Abro la ventana para que la habitación se airee con la brisa nocturna. Es entonces cuando veo que la luz de la habitación de Peeta está encendida. Cuantas veces habré estado deseando ver esto, ver que había vuelto. Me quedo unos minutos observando y me doy cuenta de que está en su cuarto aunque no sé que hace exactamente. Parece nervioso, pasea de una parte a otra de la habitación. No se por qué, pero me siento un poco intrusa observándole a escondidas, aun así me es difícil apartar la mirada de él. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es salir a cazar y dejar los pensamientos a un lado durante unas horas.

-o-

Por la mañana Sae tiene un par de conejos bien gorditos y una ardilla, parece contenta.

-Anoche hiciste una buena caza.- Me comenta nada más verme por la mañana. Asiento con la cabeza, hoy va a ser un gran día para mí, voy a empezar a reformar mi casa. Pero primero quiero ver a Peeta y contarle que he hablado con Aurelius.

Llamo a la puerta de su casa y me vuelve a recibir un Peeta completamente despeinado y sin afeitar, con una especie de pijama.

-Hola, Katniss… no te esperaba tan pronto.- Es evidente que no esperaba a nadie. Está completamente adormilado.

- Lo siento, si quieres… puedo volver más tarde.- Me resulta tan adorable que las ganas que tenía ayer de abrazarlo vuelven a mí con más fuerza.

- Te lo agradecería.- contesta reteniendo un bostezo.

- Nos vemos luego.- Él asiente con la cabeza y se despide con la mano. Yo vuelvo a mi casa un poco decepcionada. No me queda otra cosa que hacer que planear como quiero que sea mi nuevo mundo.

Lo primero que decido es que quiero pintar las paredes de amarillo, es un color fuerte y agradable, un color que devuelve a la vida. Es el color de las Primroses de mi jardín. Llamo a Aurelius para decirle que quiero cantidades industriales de pintura amarilla para pintar mi casa. En dos días llegará la pintura, así que me decido a separar los muebles de las paredes del salón y ponerlos todos en el medio. Cuando el reloj marca las doce y media decido que ya es hora de volver a ver a Peeta.

Vuelvo a llamar a su timbre por segunda vez en el día y por segunda vez él también me recibe despeinado, sin afeitar y en pijama, eso sí, ya no presenta el aspecto somnoliento de antes.

-Hola, Katniss.- me saluda, no se por qué, le noto un tanto seco.- Pasa.- entro en su casa y las pinturas de su salón vuelven a inundar mis sentidos. Me doy cuenta de que hay mucho verde. Mi color favorito.

Él se sienta en el sofá y yo me siento a su lado, a cierta distancia, de momento tengo que respetar su espacio.

-No sabía que no habías visto a Haymitch en todo este tiempo.- Dice de repente, algo molesto.

- No le he visto no, él tampoco ha venido a verme.- No se muy bien a que viene esto.

- Él por lo menos te ha llamado.- No se por qué le defiende.- Ayer estuve hablando con él… de ti.-así que encima de ignorarme se dedican a hablar de mi a mis espaldas. Qué bien.

- ¿Y que dijisteis?- Pregunto bastante irritada.

- Que no puedes seguir así Katniss… no puedes seguir culpándote de todo… no puedes ser tan egocéntrica.- Su respuesta me enfada, mucho.

- ¿Qué no tengo yo la culpa? ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?- ¿No se da cuenta? ¿No se da cuenta de que por mi culpa lo ha perdido todo? Incluso su propia personalidad. Estoy muy alterada y él frunce el ceño, también está enfadado.

- No, Katniss… No puedes pensar que eres el centro de todo esto, que son tus acciones las que nos han llevado hasta aquí.- Intenta controlar su temperamento, lo noto.

- Entonces explícame que ha pasado- Peeta suspira y me observa antes de empezar a hablar.

- Tú como respuesta al sufrimiento que estabas pasando en los juegos decidiste que no tuvieran ganador. Y yo secundé la idea. Puede que ese acto de rebeldía le abriera los ojos a mucha gente. Pero no era tu intención. Durante la Gira de la Victoria fingiste estar enamorada de mi para hacer creer a Panem que lo de las bayas fue por amor. Pero no es que seas una gran actriz y pocos se lo creyeron, eso tampoco es tu culpa. Así que Snow decidió mandarnos a los segundos juegos, durante los cuales, a nuestras espaldas se estaba tramando un plan de rebelión. Tú no sabías nada. Coin solo te utilizó como imagen para la rebelión, eras otra pieza. La gente te apoyaba, pero era Coin la que tomaba las decisiones. No fue hasta que llegaste al Capitolio y Boggs te dio el mando cuando te tomaste la justicia por tu mano y fuimos a por Snow. Pero… ¿Te crees que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos? Todos estábamos dispuestos a luchar, Katniss… Fueron nuestras propias decisiones.- Escucho a Peeta durante todo el discurso, siempre ha sabido manejarse con las palabras y me convence un poco. Aunque me duele un poco la ligereza con que ha dicho que fingía estar enamorada de él, como si ya no le importara.

- Aun así fui yo la que encendió la chispa.- Peeta niega con la cabeza.

- Esa chispa llevaba mucho tiempo encendida, solo que la gente esperaba el momento adecuado. Sí no lo hubieses causado tú lo habría causado otra persona. Katniss, todos tenemos parte de culpa en esto, todos hemos decidido formar parte.-Asiento, está claro que Peeta siempre tiene respuesta. – Por eso te pido que dejes de ser tan egocéntrica, no eres el centro de esto. Todos necesitamos apoyo y lo sabes.- Le miro y sé que tiene razón, me pregunto si yo seguiré siendo su centro. – Haymitch me ha dicho que le gustaría verte, que te quedaras a comer hoy con nosotros.

-Está bien.- es lo único que logro decir. Peeta sonríe ligeramente. No me apetece mucho ver a Haymitch, pero Peeta tiene razón. Estamos todos dolidos y necesitamos consuelo, qué mejor que buscarlo entre la gente que mejor te comprende. El enfado se me ha pasado, pero me sigue molestando que Peeta me llame egocéntrica, todo hay que decirlo.

-o-

-Ayer seguí tu consejo y le cogí el teléfono a Aurelius.- Peeta me mira interesado.- Me dijo que siguiera con el libro de plantas… pero creo que puede ser bastante doloroso. Así que he decidido redecorar mi casa para que no me recuerde todo lo que he vivido y pueda sentirla mía de verdad.- Él me sonríe y sus ojos vuelven a ser del mismo azul de antes durante unos segundos.

-Me alegro mucho, Katniss… ¿pero no crees que también será doloroso enfrentarte a las cosas de tu hermana que te encuentres por la casa?- Se alegra por mis avances, pero la pregunta me duele. Pensar en Prim siempre duele.

-Son cosas tan cargadas de su inocencia…-Peeta me mira fijamente durante unos segundos y poco a poco una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro.

-Tú también eres muy inocente, Katniss.- Me guiña un ojo. No puede ser, estamos hablando de mi hermana y me dice esto para hacerme rabiar.-Lo siento, Katniss… solo quería aliviar la tensión.

-Por una vez no has dicho las palabras adecuadas.-Le recrimino molesta. Peeta me taladra con la mirada.

-Quizá la tortura de Snow me hizo perder parte de mis cualidades.-Le miro sorprendida, no me esperaba semejante respuesta. Él espera que diga algo, pero no me salen las palabras- Ni siquiera me has preguntado si estoy mejor.- Me reprocha, entre triste y enfadado.

-Pensé que no querías hablar de eso…-Trato de explicarme. Él enarca una ceja, perplejo.

-¡Pues resulta que sí que quería hablar!-Me grita, está descargando toda su furia contenida y tengo miedo de que le dé por matarme.

-¿Pelea de enamorados?-La voz divertida de Haymitch entra por la puerta. Nuestros cuellos giran bruscamente hacía nuestro mentor. Noto la respiración agitada de Peeta cerca de mí, se ha puesto de pie sin darse cuenta debido a su enfado.

Haymitch me sonríe y se acerca a mí para abrazarme. Me invade el olor a alcohol, pero también su calor, es reconfortante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me abrazaba nadie. Peeta nos mira de forma extraña y se apoya en una silla.

-Tranquilízate chico.- le dice, dándole una palmada en la espalda.-Menos mal que Peeta ha vuelto al distrito, si no, no te habría ha vuelto a ver el pelo, preciosa… aunque ya no estás tan preciosa.-Será borde, pero bueno, es Haymitch. Trato de olvidar el anterior enfado de Peeta y me siento en la silla contigua a la que está apoyado.

-Sabes que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para mí, he vivido presa del miedo durante casi tres años para que al final, no sirviera de nada. Mi hermana ha muerto igual.-Haymitch me observa y Peeta suspira, intentando calmarse.

-Nos has librado de la opresión de Snow y has conseguido mantener a tu novio con vida, tu hermana estaría orgullosa de ti.-Parece que Haymitch está dispuesto a seguir con la bromita. Sí, he cambiado el mundo en el que vivimos. Pero no he sido yo sola. Mi finalidad real era mantener a mi hermana a salvo, y no lo he conseguido.

- Katniss es demasiado inocente como para tener novio.-Dice Peeta antes de que yo reaccione. Evidentemente sigue enfadado conmigo, y yo vuelvo a estar enfadada con él. Haymitch levanta las cejas, divertido.

-Ya claro… a saber que hacíais por las noches en el tren…-Nuestro mentor nos mira con una sonrisa pícara, se lo está pasando en grande. Siento los ojos de Peeta sobre mí, como pidiendo una explicación. No se acuerda de que dormíamos juntos para aliviar las pesadillas.

-No hacíamos nada.- Trato de aclarar. La sonrisa de Haymitch se ensancha.-Está bien, piensa lo que te de la gana.-concluyo, furiosa. Miro a Peeta por unos segundos y le noto confuso.

-No te enfades Katniss… no he venido para hablar de desgracias, solo para reírnos un rato.-Explica en tono conciliador.-Vamos a comer.

Durante la comida Haymitch se comporta, aunque bebe de más, hablamos de temas sin importancia, de los avances en el distrito y de las mejoras en Panem. Al final quedamos para comer los miércoles de todas las semanas.

Cuando Haymitch se va ayudo a Peeta a recoger la mesa. Se me cae un tenedor al suelo y por acto reflejo voy a cogerlo cuando noto la mano de Peeta sobre la mía, también tratando de coger el cubierto. Me recorre una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que me da una sacudida al notar su contacto. Él se aparta bruscamente y me mira con pánico. Sus pupilas se dilatan. Estoy asustada creo que ahora sí que va a matarme.

-Katniss… Ve…vete…-Es lo último que logra decir antes de perder el control. Salgo corriendo de la casa sin saber a donde me conducen mis pies.

-o-

Me encuentro en el bosque, en el lago donde aprendí a nadar con mi padre. Un dolor terrible inunda todo mi cuerpo, me doy cuenta de que aunque la presencia de Peeta haya vuelto y esté cerca de mí, nunca voy a poder tener su contacto. Si el hecho de que me coja la mano le provoca otro episodio, no sé que le puede causar un abrazo. Lloro descontroladamente por lo que esto significa hasta que mis lágrimas se mezclan con el agua del lago.

Llego a mi casa tres horas más tarde cubierta de barro y hiervas. Me meto en la ducha, fundiéndome con el agua del grifo y deseando sentirme líquida, con esa facilidad de escapar por el agujero de las cañerías.

Me seco y me pongo un pijama que aún no había usado. Estoy en el baño peinándome el pelo, no entiendo como se puede enredar tanto, cuando oigo que llaman a la puerta. Al principio lo ignoro, pero vuelven a llamar con más insistencia. Debe ser importante. Y más a estas horas, son las once de la noche.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con un Peeta pálido y tembloroso.

-Katniss…-susurra al verme. Quiero abrazarlo y consolarlo pero ahora menos que nunca me atrevo a hacerlo.

-Peeta… pasa.- Entra a mi casa buscando un sitio donde sentarnos, pero el salón no es un buen lugar está todo amontonado en el centro. Así que subimos a mi habitación.- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto preocupada cuando estamos sentados en mi cama.

- No sabía que me pasaría esto al tocarte.-confiesa asustado.- Los médicos me dijeron que tú no me causarías más episodios así.- Le observo y las lágrimas vuelven a brotar sin permiso. Él se queda estático, sin saber que hacer.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto…-sollozo.-habrías sido mucho más feliz son conocerme… No te habría causado tantos problemas.-Peeta me mira sorprendido y desesperado.

-Si no te hubiera conocido estaría muerto.- Declara muy serio. Mi llanto se corta de golpe al escuchar esto y abro mucho los ojos. No sé que contestar pero la idea de Peeta muerto me es completamente inconcebible.

-Cuéntame como has estado, como has ido mejorando.- Él me observa y suspira abatido.

-Después de lo de esta tarde siento que no he mejorado nada en estos meses.- Se me hace un nudo en el estómago y niego con la cabeza.

-Has vuelto a ser tú.-

- Yo creo que no… a veces sí que me siento yo, pero he olvidado tantas cosas de estos tres últimos años que me hacen sentir incompleto, extraño.- Un odio hacia Snow me invade por completo, ojalá pudiera matarlo, pero ya está muerto.- Katniss… no recuerdo lo que ha dicho Haymitch de que dormíamos juntos…Me ha hecho sentir muy confuso.- No puedo evitar sonrojarme al recordar el comentario de nuestro mentor.

-Dormíamos juntos por que así no teníamos pesadillas.- Peeta asiente y parece que la idea le gusta.

-Pero… solo dormíamos... ¿no?- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, me vuelve a guiñar un ojo como esta mañana. Ruedo los ojos, no se donde ha sacado esa manía de guiñar un ojo y parece que va a seguir con el tema de que soy una inocente con respecto a ciertas cosas, ya se podría haber olvidado de eso…-Katniss… te lo pregunto en serio.-Bufo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- yo también quiero jugar. Peeta me mira, mejor dicho, me escanea de arriba abajo tratando de dilucidar la respuesta.

-Según me dijeron los médicos yo estaba enamorado de ti… y tú… tú no.- esto lo dice como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa sin mucha importancia. Esta frase me sienta como si me tiraran un balde de agua fría encima, aunque no entiendo bien por qué.- así que… dudo que te dejaras.- me sorprende esta conclusión.

-No lo intentaste.- aclaro. Peeta trata de contener la risa.

-Normal.- Frunzo el ceño, ¿Cómo que "normal"?.- Nunca te haría nada que no quisieras.- Eso suena más al Peeta que yo conocí, me relajo un poco, esta conversación me está acalorando. Y Peeta lo sabe.- Me gustaría acordarme de todo…-Suspira, triste.- A veces me vienen imágenes, o mejor dicho, sensaciones… pero no sé si son reales o no.

-Eso es difícil que yo pueda aclarártelo, solo tú puedes saber lo que sientes.-Peeta me mira apenado.

-Hay veces que puedes saber lo que le estás haciendo sentir a otra persona… necesito tu ayuda, Katniss…-Esto lo dice como una súplica, me doy cuenta de que él está mucho peor que yo. Le miro a los ojos, su mirada vuelve a ser azul claro, es una mirada cristalina y triste. Una lágrima baja por su mejilla. Voy a abrazarlo cuando él se aleja bruscamente. Había olvidado lo dañino que es mi contacto para él.

-Voy a ayudarte, Peeta.-le digo tratando de infundirle ánimo.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer^^

y gracias por los reviews a: fairy_white, giovii, Sara Montenegro, Mrs. Darcy HP y candy1928 ^^ me habeis animado a continuar.

También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han agregado a favoritos y que me tienen en alertas ^^

Quería aclarar que por el tema de la universidad, que ahora vienen los examenes finales y todo el asunto gordo de verdad xD no se cada cuanto actualizaré, de momento tengo muchas ganas de escribir y me encuentro bastante inspirada así que espero no tardar mucho en subir nuevos capitulos.

Y ya sabeis, para cualquier cosa un review o un PM

Un beesooooo :D

Wisper!


	3. Me gusta

****Holaa! Bueno, ya está aquí el tercer capitulo! A leer!

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins :)

* * *

**ME GUSTA**

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me despiertan, los rayos del sol atraviesan la persiana, por lo que ya debe ser de día.

-Adelante.-Digo con voz adormilada, supongo que será Sae, querrá que baje a desayunar. Sigo boca abajo contra la cama.

-Buenos días, Katniss.- Su voz grave hace que me gire a encararlo, sorprendida.-Te he traído el desayuno.-Me dice con una sonrisa, me tiende un bollo relleno de chocolate.

-Gracias, Peeta.-No me esperaba que viniera tan pronto, de hecho no me esperaba ni que viniera.- ¿Estás bien?- Me preocupa que pueda haber tenido otro ataque y por eso haya venido. Él asiente, parece bastante más animado que ayer.

-He pensado en como puedes ayudarme, Katniss.- Le escucho con atención y espero a que continúe.-Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, detalladamente, desde que te conocí. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas, y si puedes, imaginarte que podía estar sintiendo yo…-Pienso que es una buena idea, aunque me parece complicado descifrar cuales podían ser sus emociones en algunos momentos. Y aparte, va a ser doloroso.

-¿Cuándo quieres que empiece?-Pregunto cuando me he terminado el desayuno. Él se sienta en la cama.

-Ahora mismo, si quieres…- Asiento, preparándome las palabras, no me gusta hablar mucho, ni dar discursos muy largos, eso siempre ha sido cosa de Peeta.

-Pues… según me contaste, la primera vez que me viste fue el primer día de clase, cuando teníamos cinco años… Tú padre te dijo que había estado enamorado de mi madre, pero que ella se había enamorado de un minero.-suspiro, una imagen de mi padre me viene a la mente, Peeta me lanza una mirada comprensiva.- Tú le preguntaste como podía ser eso… y él te dijo que era por que cuando mi padre cantaba hasta los pájaros se paraban a escucharle… Luego, en clase de música la profesora preguntó quien se sabía La Canción Del Valle, para cantarla, me sacó a mí… Creo que te pasó como a mi madre con mi padre…-Me sonrojo al decir esto último, Peeta me sonríe.- Luego años más tarde cuando murió mi padre…

-Katniss.- Peeta me interrumpe.- ¿Me podrías cantar la canción?-Hace tanto tiempo que no canto… después de la muerte de mi padre solo le cantaba a Prim… y a Rue… voy a contestarle que no.-Por favor…-la mirada suplicante de Peeta me desarma, he hecho cosas peores por él al fin y al cabo.

-Está bien, pero no esperes que suene muy afinada…-le advierto, Peeta solo sonríe.

Comienzo a cantar y me sorprende mi voz, no esperaba que sonara tan bien, quizá sí que deba considerar en serio la idea de apuntarme a la escuela de música que van a construir en el Distrito. Peeta alterna su mirada entre la ventana y yo, cuando de repente un pájaro se posa en la repisa, la sonrisa de Peeta se ensancha.

-¿Ves? Mira el pájaro, te estaba escuchando.- Me dice cuando termino la canción.- Gracias, de pequeño siempre pensaba en cuando te volvería a escuchar cantar.- Me sonrojo más aún y una sonrisa tonta aparece en mis labios. Parece que Peeta está recordando cosas.- Bueno… continúa.

Prosigo a contarle el episodio del pan, cuando en un momento de desesperación me puse a buscar en la basura y su madre me pilló y me dijo de todo y luego él quemó los panes adrede para dármelos.

-Entonces, te empecé a llamar en mi mente "el chico del pan". Al día siguiente busqué la manera de darte las gracias en el colegio pero no encontré el momento. Notaba tu mirada a veces, pero siempre la desviabas cuando yo te miraba, entonces encontré un diente de león, y para mi esa planta significa esperanza, vida… Siempre he pensado que había algún tipo de conexión entre los dientes de león y tú. Luego hasta la cosecha te veía que me seguías mirando, y yo nunca supe bien por qué. Pensaba que era por los panes, pero luego dudaba de que te acordaras de eso.

-Pero, ya sabes por qué te miraba, ¿no?- Claro que lo sé, pero la pregunta es si él me seguirá mirando a escondidas. Es algo que no me atrevo a preguntarle, la respuesta me da miedo.

-Sí… Me lo dijiste en la cueva.- Peeta me mira preparado para lanzar otra pregunta.

-¿Me puedes contar lo de la cueva? Me vienen imágenes… imágenes de tú y yo besándonos y la verdad… me confunden bastante.- Me lo pregunta sin tapujos, y yo solo de pensar en besarle me pongo roja, sí, soy bastante inocente en ese aspecto. Maldito Peeta.

Le cuento todo lo que ocurrió en la cueva, que tuve que darle jarabe para que se durmiera y así poder ir a por la medicina para curar su pierna. Peeta me mira algo enfadado cuando le cuento esta parte.

-¿Te crees que te iba a dejar morirte?-Pregunto cuando veo su mirada enfadada.

-Siempre he pensado que habría sobrevivido…-Me gusta que diga eso por que quiere decir que se acuerda de más cosas de las que parece.

-No iba a correr ese riesgo.-Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que la mirada de Peeta se vuelve de su tonalidad, parece que la oscuridad y la confusión empiezan a desaparecer de su mente, realmente. –Además, salió bien. – le digo sonriente. Ahora que paso más tiempo con Peeta sonrío demasiado.

-Volviste con una brecha en la cabeza… Katniss… todas las veces que me besaste… lo hiciste por el espectáculo ¿Real o no real?- Un deje de tristeza cruza su rostro durante unos imperceptibles segundos. Trago saliva, por que la verdad, siempre he estado confusa con respecto a Peeta.

-Bueno… había veces que sí… y otras que no…- Respondo insegura. Él asiente, no se muy bien que puede estar pasando por su mente.

Le sigo contando todo lo que nos ha ocurrido hasta hoy.

-Gracias, Katniss. Me has despejado mucho la mente.-Me sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo y no puedo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa. –Pero… me gustaría probar una cosa… Algo que definitivamente me diga que eres buena para mí.- Le miro interrogante, esperando una explicación. Peeta clava sus ojos en los míos y me dice.- Tócame.- Levanto las cejas sorprendida. Él me tiende la mano para que la coja. Recuerdo lo que pasó ayer… y no puedo evitar sentir miedo. Suspiro y acerco lentamente mi mano hacia la suya, él parece expectante, mi mano tiembla, no se como puede reaccionar.- No va a pasar nada.- me trata de tranquilizar, la verdad hoy su mirada no está tan turbia como ayer, vuelve a parecer un cielo despejado y no un mar tormentoso. Acorto la distancia hasta que mis dedos se entrelazan con los suyos. Le miro a los ojos, esperando algún cambio, pero no ocurre nada, su mirada sigue transmitiendo la misma tranquilidad que antes. Suspiro aliviada y él me abraza fuertemente. Cuánto habré echado esto de menos, noto su calor y no puedo evitar pensar que es donde mejor se puede estar ¿De verdad dudo si quiera de si me gusta Peeta? A veces estoy tan ciega… Aunque de ahí a sentir algo más profundo hay un trecho. Decido rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, correspondiéndole al abrazo y él se tensa, se tensa demasiado. Toda la seguridad que me estaba transmitiendo desaparece ocupando su lugar el terror a que me mate. Me quedo paralizada, no me atrevo a moverme. Estamos así durante unos segundos, completamente quietos, parece que Peeta no me va a hacer nada, pero siento que tiene una lucha interna. No sé que hacer. Así que no hago nada. Un poco después siento que la tensión desaparece y Peeta deshace el abrazo.-Lo siento, Katniss…- susurra, parece cansado, como si acabara de ganar una pelea a muerte. Yo niego con la cabeza, no tiene de que disculparse, él no tiene la culpa. Todo esto es gracias a Snow… aún muerto tiene que seguir haciendo daño.

Oigo como llaman al timbre de la puerta y segundos después se escucha la voz de Sae- ¡Katniss! ¡Han venido los de la pintura, tienes que bajar!- Suspiro, me da mucha pereza, pero por fin podré empezar mi proyecto.

Bajo las escaleras aún en pijama con Peeta siguiéndome. Los transportistas me esperan en la puerta para que firme el paquete. Me dan las gracias y se van. Peeta me ayuda a meter los cubos de pintura dentro de la casa.

-¿Con que amarillo, eh?- me pregunta Peeta.

- Sí, es un color agradable.- Él asiente.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a pintar la casa?- Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero esto quiero hacerlo sola.

- Gracias, Peeta. Pero esto quiero que sea solo cosa mía.- Vuelve a asentir.

- Entonces mejor te dejo sola, si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy.- No quiero que se vaya a ningún sitio, quiero que se quede aquí conmigo todo el rato… Desde que le conozco más siempre he tenido la necesidad de tenerle cerca, pero ahora que está aquí esa necesidad se ha vuelto mucho más intensa. Me sorprende encontrarme necesitando tanto a alguien, salvo a mi hermana. Siempre me había considerado bastante independiente.

- Vale, nos vemos luego.- Me despido, al cabo de unos segundos él cierra la puerta principal.

-o-

Llevo una hora pintando, es más tedioso de lo que pensaba, pero a la vez es relajante, me mantiene ocupada y me permite pensar. Me imagino a Prim detrás de mi observando el nuevo comedor y sé que le gustaría mucho, pero lo que más le gustaría es verme recuperada e intentando retomar mi vida. Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro y es la primera vez que la recuerdo sin entristecerme demasiado. También pienso en Gale y en mi madre, ambos tan lejanos… Sé que no voy a volver a saber de ellos y es algo que me duele, pero que también me alivia. Yo también he perdido a mi familia, como Peeta, aunque de diferente manera. Sabía que pintar me haría pensar, es una buena forma de enfrentarse a los problemas, aceptándolos tal cual vienen y sobreponiéndote a ellos. Peeta me ha vuelto a salvar la vida, su presencia en el Distrito me ha hecho ver las cosas de la manera correcta, realmente le necesito y él a mi. El hecho de que me necesite me gusta, me gusta mucho, casi tanto como él. Un momento… ¿Qué? Me gusta, durante el abrazo me he dado cuenta de eso… pero, ahora ha llegado el momento de asimilarlo. Peeta me gusta. No se por qué, pero me entra un ataque de risa y el cubo de pintura acaba tirado por el suelo. No puedo parar de reír. Mi subconsciente se ríe de mi, como diciendo ¿ahora te das cuenta, tonta? Durante los siguientes minutos solo de pensar en esa idea me entra una risa descontrolada.

-¡ME GUSTA PEETA MELLARK!- Grito todo lo fuerte que puedo, sin pensar que quizá me oiga desde su casa, pero me da igual, todo me da igual. La risa no se va de mi cuerpo y me siento viva, muy viva. Ha sido un gran descubrimiento. Oh sí, por que me doy cuenta de que por fin puedo pensar en otras cosas aparte de en mi supervivencia y en la de mi familia.

-¡Por fin te das cuenta, niña!- Me grita Sae desde la cocina, mierda, había olvidado que estaba aquí. Poco a poco recupero la compostura después de mi ataque de risa y continúo pintando. Hay una gran mancha amarilla en el suelo del salón pero no pienso limpiarla, será el recordatorio del momento exacto en el que me di cuenta de que me gustaba Peeta. Nunca había experimentado con claridad esta sensación. En su momento creía que me gustaba Gale, pero después de que me besara me di cuenta de que no era lo que esperaba.

Llevo una hora y media pintando y solo llevo una tercera parte del salón, me arrepiento de haberle dicho a Peeta que lo quería hacer sola, cuesta más de lo que pensaba. Un olor a patatas fritas me llega desde la cocina y mis tripas rugen complacidas. Es hora de comer.

-o-

Por la tarde, cansada ya del olor a pintura, decido ir a ver a Peeta. Me ducho y me cambio de ropa, irónicamente me pongo una camiseta amarilla, como si no hubiese visto este color suficiente por hoy y por los días que me quedan pintando.

Cuando estoy frente a su puerta me siento nerviosa, ahora que sé que me gusta no se si actuaré como siempre o como una tonta sonrojada. Llamo al timbre y me abre la puerta alguien que no esperaba para nada.

-¡Katniss!- Delly Cartwright me abraza efusivamente, correspondo el abrazo con desgana.- ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estoy bien… no sabía que habías vuelto al Distrito…- comento sin saber muy bien que decir. Me incomoda que esté aquí.

- Volvimos antes de ayer, una vez que tuvimos un sitio donde alojarnos.-asiento con la cabeza y en ese momento aparece Peeta.

- Hola, Katniss.- me saluda.- ¿Cómo llevas el salón?- se sienta en el sofá al lado de Delly, quedando ella entre él y yo.

-Bien… aunque aún me queda bastante. El olor de la pintura me estaba mareando…-Peeta se ríe.

-¿Estás pintando tu salón?-Me pregunta Delly interesada, sé que es buena persona, y me caía bien. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que se parece demasiado a Peeta, ambos rubios de ojos azules y tan sonrientes y amables… Quizá es la persona que Peeta verdaderamente se merezca.

-Sí… lo estoy pintando de amarillo.-Contesto tratando de sonar amable. No puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia hacia ella y a su sonrisa de dientes blancos. Ella trató de ayudar a Peeta cuando él no podía verme, le ayudó a recuperar sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos e hizo todo lo posible para que volviera a ser él mismo. Sí, siento envidia de no poder haber sido yo la que le ayudara a salir de ese agujero en ese momento tan crítico. Siento envidia de que sus recuerdos hacia Delly no estén corrompidos, de que la pueda recordar sin ningún tipo de duda.

-¿Sabes? El amarillo es mi color favorito, así que cuando acabes el salón me gustaría pasar a verlo. Seguro que te queda genial.- ¿Cómo una persona puede rebosar tanta amabilidad y tanta dulzura después de todo lo ocurrido? ¿Cómo puede no haberse corrompido ni un poco? Definitivamente es lo que Peeta necesita. Sonrío agradecida, por que aunque la estoy viendo como una rival, está siendo sincera. En la mente de Delly no cabe la mentira o la manipulación.

- Pues el mio es el naranja.- Comenta Peeta, tratando de volver a introducirse en la conversación.

-¿Sí?- Pregunta Delly extrañada.- Cualquiera diría que es el verde.- Dice observando la habitación.

-El verde es el de Katniss.- Contesta Peeta automáticamente. Le miro completamente sorprendida, no me esperaba que se acordara de eso. Él también parece haberse sorprendido de sí mismo y una sonrisa tímida aparece en su rostro mientras nos miramos. Delly rompe el contacto visual, aprovechando que se encuentra entre ambos. Percibo un deje de molestia en su rostro. Se ha dado cuenta de que puedo ser un estorbo para lo que planea con Peeta.

De repente un sentimiento de soledad me invade, siento que sobro aquí y que debo dejarle el camino libre a Delly, ella se merece a Peeta mil veces más que yo, y yo acabo de descubrir que me gusta.

-Bueno… yo… me tengo que ir…- Delly parece complacida ante la idea y me sonríe amablemente, sé que va a decir algo cuando la voz de Peeta se le adelanta.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar…

-Ya pero… me he acordado de que tengo que llamar a Aurelius para hablarle de mis avances… ya sabes… - Me excuso, que mal se me da mentir, y Peeta lo sabe, lo sabe de sobra. Frunce el ceño y me observa detenidamente tratando de encontrar que es lo que pasa.

-Peeta, si se tiene que ir, se tiene que ir…- Delly interrumpe su escrutinio.

- Está bien… te acompañaré a la puerta- concluye no muy convencido. Una vez en la salida noto como se acerca a mí, sin tocarme y me susurra.- ¿Qué pasa? – su aliento acaricia mi oreja y no puedo evitar estremecerme ligeramente, va a ser muy difícil renunciar a esto. Suspiro.

- No pasa nada… - le contesto igual de bajito.

- No me lo creo.- Me vuelve a susurrar y yo me vuelvo a estremecer. Me separo de él por que se me hace insoportable tenerlo tan cerca.

-Pasarlo bien.- le guiño un ojo, tal y como hace él y me doy la vuelta hacia mi casa antes de que pueda decirme nada más. El dolor que comienza a abrirse camino por mi pecho está empezando a quemar demasiado.

Llego a mi casa y cierro la puerta tras de mí, cierro y los ojos y me apoyo en esta, suspirando. La cara de confusión de Peeta tras decirle lo último no se me borra de la cabeza.

Me pongo el chándal que llevaba esta mañana y continúo pintando. Esta vez con furia y rabia contenida. Los brochazos me salpican y al cabo de media hora estoy llena de puntitos amarillos. Pintar no termina con mi enfado así que decido que lo mejor es salir a cazar. No me quito el chándal pero me pongo la chaqueta de mi padre, por que está oscureciendo y refresca, cojo el carcaj con las flechas y el arco. Me dispongo a salir cuando unas voces fuera de la casa de Peeta me frenan. Me asomo a la ventana del comedor para ver que es lo que están haciendo. Que masoquista que soy. Peeta y Delly se están despidiendo y él la ha acompañado a la salida igual que ha hecho conmigo, la diferencia es que ella se puede permitir el lujo de enroscar sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo cual serpiente atrapando a su presa, él le corresponde el abrazo, dejándose atrapar. Cuando se separan veo en Delly la clara intención de darle el beso de su vida pero algo en Peeta hace que se detenga y se limita a darle un casto beso en la mejilla, aunque muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Una ira que desconocía hasta el momento surge dentro de mí y salgo de mi casa dando un portazo en dirección al bosque, sin dirigirles una sola mirada. Noto sus ojos clavados en mi espalda, pero no les voy a dar el gusto de girarme.

El bosque me recibe con los brazos abiertos, el aire silba a través de los árboles y escucho los sonidos de los animales que habitan en la noche. Durante este tiempo he sido mas amiga del bosque nocturno que del diurno. Y ya se por qué, me encanta sentirme sigilosa e invisible, mi visión se a adaptado a la noche, aquí soy completamente libre. Un sinsajo pasa por mi lado con total normalidad, pero lo que canta me paraliza, la canción del Valle pronto comienza a oírse en todo el bosque. Mi furia se desata, corro, grito y disparo a todo lo que se me pone por delante. No quiero cazar nada, solo quiero desahogarme y para mí este es el lugar perfecto. Mis piernas me llevan al lago y sin pensarlo me quito la ropa y me meto dentro. El agua está helada, es una locura, podría ponerme enferma. Me da igual. El dolor me quema y siento que solamente el agua puede calmarlo. Chapoteo con fuerza, nado de una parte a otra hasta que no puedo más. Estoy exhausta y mi cuerpo tirita. Salgo del lago y me vuelvo a poner la ropa. Odio la sensación de ponerte ropa seca cuando tienes el cuerpo completamente mojado. Es por eso que a pesar de mi cansancio corro hasta mi casa.

Una vez dentro los maullidos de Buttercup me desconciertan, había olvidado por completo la existencia del gato. Menos mal que Sae le da comida y le cambia el cajón. Subo a mi habitación ignorando sus sonidos implorantes y me seco con una toalla. Me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. Al cabo de media hora noto como algo se sube también a la cama y ronronea. Pobre animal.

Durante el resto de noche las pesadillas vuelven a mi, esta vez sueño con Delly y con Peeta aparte de con la muerte de Prim, y con Snow riéndose de mí. Noto su aliento en mi cara, su olor a rosas y a sangre, le aparto a manotazos hasta que un chillido agudo me despierta.

Me incorporo asustada, eso ha sonado real. Ya es de día y el sol entra a raudales por la ventana, miro al suelo y veo a Buttercup mirándome con enfado. Maldito gato, que susto me ha dado.

Decido levantarme y bajar a desayunar, el chándal está un poco húmedo y sucio, tendré que buscar otra cosa que ponerme para pintar. Bufo, por lo que veo empiezo el día con mal pie.

Después de desayunar rebusco en el armario más ropa vieja que ponerme, pero no hay nada, mi madre quiso deshacerse de toda la ropa que no fuera adecuada para mi nueva posición social. Menuda tontería. No me queda más remedio que ir a comprar otro chándal. Me visto con la ropa que usé ayer para visitar a Peeta y salgo a la calle.

Estoy llegando a la tienda de ropa cuando me cruzo con Peeta.

-¡Katniss!- me grita cuando me ve, no puedo ignorarlo. Una pena.

-Hola Peeta… ¿Lo pasasteis bien ayer?- No sé por qué pregunto esto, no quiero saberlo. Peeta enarca una ceja como obviando la respuesta, él no le ve el mismo sentido que yo.

- Bien.- La confusión vuelve a asomarse a su rostro, por lo que me va a pedir explicaciones. Definitivamente hoy va a ser un mal día.

-Me alegro. Bueno, tengo que ir a comprarme ropa…- Quiero huir de él como sea, no quiero reconocerle que estoy celosa. Celosa. Así que eso era la rabia que me consumía ayer por dentro. Celos.

-Entonces te acompaño…- Qué remedio. -¿Qué te vas a comprar?

-Un chándal… solo tengo uno y está sucio… necesito otro para pintar…-le explico con desgana. Él se encoge de hombros y me sigue.

Estamos apunto de entrar en la tienda cuando escucho la voz de Delly gritando el nombre de Peeta y corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Peeta! ¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!- será pesada, no puedo evitar pensarlo, parece que le sigue a todas partes. Se abalanza sobre él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

- Un poco más y nos caemos todos al suelo.- le suelto, mordaz.

- Por suerte Peeta tiene reflejos.- Me rebate aún entre sus brazos. – Peeta, solo quería decirte que Haymitch quiere hablar contigo luego. – Peeta asiente y deshace el abrazo con rapidez. – Me quedaría con vosotros pero mi hermano me está esperando. Hasta luego.- Vuelve a besar a Peeta en la mejilla, pero yo ya estoy entrando en la tienda, así que me ahorro verlo.

-Katniss… espérame.- Me pide cuando por fin Delly le ha dejado en paz. Me paro en mitad del pasillo para que llegue a mi altura. Luego seguimos caminando en busca de los chándales.

-¿Sabes donde hay chándales aquí?- le pregunto, es la primera vez que entro en esta tienda, tiene muchos pisos todos para ropa y estoy completamente desorientada. Peeta niega con la cabeza. Me dirijo hacia unas escaleras que suben solas, creo que se llaman mecánicas, a ver que hay en el piso superior.

Paseamos por la segunda planta, es todo ropa para mujeres de todas las edades. Por el rabillo del ojo percibo que Peeta no me sigue, me giro a ver donde está y me sitúo a su lado. Está viendo ropa interior de mujer… lo que me faltaba.

-Mira, Katniss… ¿has visto esto?- me enseña un tanga rojo bastante provocativo. No puedo evitar ponerme del mismo color que la prenda.

-Sí, puede que a Delly le quede bien.- le contesto. La cara de confusión de Peeta es realmente cómica. -¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto al ver su expresión. Él rueda los ojos, pero no dice nada.- yo tengo un gato y tú tienes un perrito faldero, el mio se llama Buttercup y el tuyo se llama Delly.-Peeta me mira ofendido.

- Así que es eso…- esto lo dice más para sí que para mí, pero lo oigo perfectamente. No se por qué creo que mis celos han quedado al descubierto. Seré tonta.

Peeta continúa con el tanga en la mano, su expresión ofendida ha pasado a ser una socarrona.

-Yo creo que a ti te quedaría mejor.- Me quedo atónita ¿Qué acaba de decir? Peeta me observa durante unos segundos y luego comienza a reírse descaradamente de mi expresión. Parece que el temita de la inocencia no va a terminar nunca. Tendré que tomar riendas en el asunto. – Katniss… no te enfades.- Me pide suplicante mientras vuelve a dejar el tanga en su sitio. La dependienta lleva un rato mirándonos de forma extraña. Poco a poco se acerca a nosotros.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda chicos?- nos pregunta amablemente, como si antes no hubiese estado cotilleando nuestros actos.

- Sí… eh, ¿Dónde están los chándales?- Ella parece sorprendida por la pregunta por que estamos en la sección de ropa interior femenina.

-En la sección de deportes, en la quinta planta. – Peeta y yo le damos las gracias y nos encaminamos hacia las escaleras mecánicas. Noto a Peeta raro, sabía que era bromista y simpático con todo el mundo, pero conmigo no había llegado a sacar esa vena amistosa que me hace rabiar. Pero a la vez me demuestra que me vuelve a tener confianza y que poco a poco podemos llegar a lo que teníamos antes. Aunque no sé hasta que punto.

A veces pienso que se le ha pegado un poco la personalidad de Haymitch con respecto a mí inocencia y que por eso actúa así. Seguro que luego cuando vaya a verle le cuenta lo del tanga y ambos se reirán de mí a gusto. Malditos.

Después de conseguir el chándal Peeta me acompaña a mi casa.

-Bueno, Katniss… como me ha dicho Delly, Haymitch quería verme… Luego hablamos.- Quiero abrazarle como hace Delly, pero no me atrevo, no se si volvería a tener otro episodio. Él parece notar la duda en mi rostro y me dedica una sonrisa apenada mientras se encamina a la casa de nuestro mentor.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Ya sabeis, para cualquier queja, sugerencia o felicitacion (:P) o simplemte decir que os pica un pie, dejar un review o un PM :D

Agradeciemientos especiales a todas las que me habeis dejado comentarios: **_Minafan, artemisa93, candy1928, camiluchan, raqhu, Sara Montenegro, MS, Nariko2, .86, PrettylittleBlack y Mrs. Darcy HP_**

**__**Trato de contestar a todos los reviews que me enviais, pero a las que no teneis cuenta os contesto por aquí:

Giovii: (aunque tu review es del primer capitulo xD): aquí ya tienes dos más para leer :D

Minafan: Como ves, Katniss ya tiene de quien estar celosa xD espero que disfrutes de sus celos :D

SM: jajaj, tranquila que voy a seguir escribiendo, este fic va para rato :)

Y también muchas gracias a todos los que me poneis en alertas y me añadís a favoritos ^^

Un beso a todas! Nos vemos en el siguiente capituloo! :D


	4. Cueste lo que cueste

Hola! Bueno, bueno, os traigo el cuarto capitulo! A Leer!

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado con los juegos del hambre me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. :)

* * *

**CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE**

No veo a Peeta en los dos días siguientes. Llevo metida en casa pintando sin parar como una autómata. Pintar el salón se ha convertido en una especie de obsesión.

Hace tan solo 48 horas me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por haber descubierto que sentía cierta atracción por Peeta, ahora me arrepiento de ese descubrimiento. Sae le llama "mal de amores". Sé que soy tonta por entregarle a Delly a Peeta en bandeja, sin ningún tipo de resistencia por mi parte. Pero sin duda él necesita a alguien que le haga feliz y no a una persona tan destructiva como yo. Es doloroso admitirlo y me muero de celos cada vez que los veo pasar juntos por mi ventana, tan sonrientes.

Estoy pintando el techo del salón, lo cual es rematadamente complicado, cuando alguien entra por la puerta bruscamente. No sabía que estaba abierta, cosas de Sae.

-¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES NIÑA!-Los gritos de Haymitch me asustan y casi me caigo de la escalera sobre la que estoy pintando el techo. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. -¡BAJA DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡TENGO UN PAR DE COSAS QUE DECIRTE!- Nunca había visto a Haymitch así conmigo y me asusta bastante, no se si el alcohol tendrá algo que ver con su actitud. Bajo la escalera y me acerco a él, que está en el centro del salón.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto molesta.

- ¿¡COMO QUE QUÉ PASA?- me chilla fuera de sí, me estoy empezando a preocupar.

- Sí, ¡qué pasa!- Mi mentor pierde los estribos y me zarandea con violencia.

-¡¿CÓMO DEJAS A PEETA SOLO CON ESA?- No entiendo absolutamente nada, no entiendo en que le afecta eso a Haymitch.

-No sé que puede tener de malo Delly Cartwright para Peeta, sinceramente.- Haymitch da una bocanada de aire y me suelta, respira pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Pretendes que se enamore de ella?-me pregunta visiblemente más relajado. Esa pregunta me toma por sorpresa. Pero supongo que sí que era mi intención. Asiento levemente con la cabeza. -¿Tú quieres que Peeta vuelva a ser Peeta?- Vuelvo a asentir, claro que quiero que vuelva a ser él.- ¿y de quién estaba enamorado el Peeta que tu y yo conocemos? ¿De la rubia esa o de ti?-Haymitch enarca una ceja, esperando mi respuesta.

- De mi… pero creo que Delly le iría mejor.- Ante la respuesta Haymitch se echa a reír.

- Mira… sé que no te merecerías a Peeta ni aunque vivieses cien vidas, y más si sigues actuando así. Pero deja de decir tonterías.- ese comentario ya me lo dijo una vez… parece que después de todo sigue teniendo la misma opinión de mi. – No se trata de quién le vaya mejor o peor a Peeta. Se trata de con quién quiere estar Peeta, el Peeta de verdad, si dejas que siga con ella, se acomodará, por que sí, es muy simpática y todo eso, pero entonces no será Peeta. Será otra persona.- me sorprende esta nueva actitud de Haymitch como consejero.- Además, es imposible que se enamore de verdad de la tiparraca esa.- No puedo evitar reírme por como se ha referido Haymitch a Delly.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella es demasiado como él, Peeta necesita que le den caña, Katniss.- Puede ser que Haymitch tenga razón. Él es un hombre y es probable que entienda mejor a Peeta que yo.- Así que ve a su casa y apártalo como sea de su amiga rubia. Y cámbiate de ropa, por dios.

- Mira quién habla.- no puedo evitar responderle, como si Haymitch viniera aquí vestido de etiqueta. Él me dedica una media sonrisa socarrona y tal como ha venido se va.

Al pasar por la cocina para subir las escaleras no puedo evitar escuchar un comentario de Sae.- Sí, sí, tiene toda la razón.- lo dice completamente convencida. Me encojo de hombros y sigo el camino hacia mi habitación.

-o-

Llamo a la puerta de su casa y me abre Peeta.

-¡Katniss! ¡Pensaba que ya no te iba a ver más el pelo!- Me saluda sonriente, y me hace pasar.

-Te has afeitado.- es lo único que le digo, ignorando el resto de comentarios.

- Sí… pensé que me estaba pareciendo demasiado a Haymitch.- me río levemente. Él nunca se va a parecer a Haymitch, es mil veces más guapo.

-Bueno, te daba un toque interesante. ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto, tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación. Peeta sonríe.

- Estaba meditando.- me sorprende esa respuesta.

-¿Sobre qué?- le pregunto interesada.

- Bueno… no sé que hacer con la panadería… Delly- maldita, tengo que contener mis celos, esto está empezando a resultar inmaduro- me acompañó ayer y está todo completamente destrozado… la verdad no sé que esperaba encontrar…- Esto lo dice con un tono triste, y yo no sé que hacer, las palabras no se me dan bien, y no puedo abrazarle por que a lo mejor me mata. Veo muy negro el hecho de que se vuelva a enamorar de mí. Trato de transmitirle ánimo con una sonrisa, pero no creo que sea muy creíble puesto que yo tampoco me encuentro animada ahora. Me coge la mano con suavidad y me mira a los ojos.- ¿Tú que harías, Katniss?- Su mirada azul se clava en la mía gris y siento unas ganas horribles de besarle, nunca había experimentado esta necesidad y aparece justo en el momento menos indicado, a veces los sentimientos son demasiado difíciles de controlar. Desvío la mirada con brusquedad.

-Antes de los juegos… ¿Cuál era tu plan de futuro, Peeta?- Una sonrisa avergonzada aparece en su rostro. Baja la mirada hacía el suelo.

- Mi plan de futuro era encontrar la forma de conquistarte y de que te casaras conmigo.- Eso sí que suena como el Peeta que yo conocí, no puedo evitar sonrojarme. Ahora si que quedaría mejor que le besara como quería hacer hace tan solo unos segundos.-Nunca pensé en la panadería, supongo que daba por hecho que trabajaría allí…

- Entonces deberías seguir con esa idea… Si te apetece.- No sé que más decirle. Él asiente. Nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas y ninguno de los dos tiene intención de romper el contacto. Permanecemos en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Peeta lo rompe.

- Entonces reabriré la panadería.- Me dice sonriente. Me pregunto que habrá pensado con respecto a la otra idea.

- Me alegro de que recuerdes más cosas.- su sonrisa se ensancha. Y me encanta. Agh, todo en él me encanta, esto hace que me descontrole con facilidad y eso no me gusta, pero es tan inevitable…

- Siempre haces las preguntas correctas, Katniss. Entre Delly y tú siento que vuelvo a ser yo de nuevo.- No sé muy bien que pensar respecto a eso, quizá Delly haya llenado el vacío que dejó el hecho de que Peeta ya no esté enamorado de mí. Quizá es demasiado tarde… o quizá no. No puedo dejar que esa duda me aleje de lo que quiero realmente. Y quiero recuperar a Peeta cueste lo que cueste. Menos mal que Haymitich me ha abierto los ojos.

- ¿Haymitch no te ayuda?- le pregunto con interés, puesto que se ven bastante a menudo.

- Sí… bueno… a su manera, ya sabes como es…- Peeta deshace nuestro enlace de manos y se rasca la cabeza, supongo que él "momento" ya ha pasado. No puedo evitar sentir frio en la parte de la mano donde antes estaban sus dedos.

-¿Para qué quería verte el otro día?- le pregunto con curiosidad, me gustaría saber que traman. Y de paso olvidarme del sentimiento de desazón que se ha instalado en mi pecho cuando ha soltado nuestro agarre.

-Creo que quería dejarme claro que cuidara mis compañías… No se muy bien por qué… Haymitch y sus ideas… - Yo si sé por qué lo dice, y me alegro de que Haymitch haya advertido a Peeta, aunque Delly realmente no es alguien dañino para él, al fin y al cabo es su amiga desde la infancia. Por mucho que me pese.- He quedado para cenar con Delly… ¿Te apetece quedarte con nosotros?- Me pregunta como si se le acabara de ocurrir una gran idea. A mi me parece una idea horrible.

-¡Vale!- acepto su propuesta tratando de ser animada. Si Haymitch no hubiese venido a decirme que no podía dejar a Peeta en manos de Delly habría rechazado la invitación. Pero no puedo dejarles solos más tiempo. Él me dedica una enorme sonrisa. Solo por esto ha merecido la pena decirle que sí.

-o-

Aprovecho el resto de la tarde para darme un baño relajante, aunque probablemente después de la cena necesite otro. Al salir de la bañera no puedo evitar mirarme en el espejo, odio mirarme y siempre tengo esa manía, observo mi cuerpo lleno de cicatrices y de parches de piel que no se corresponden con la mía, sin un solo pelo por el cuerpo. Como echo de menos mis pelos de las piernas, al menos, esconderían mejor las heridas. No puedo evitar pensar que soy como una muñeca remendada, con la que se han cansado de jugar.

Suspiro y me visto con rapidez. No me fijo mucho en la ropa que escojo. No me voy a vestir para gustar a Peeta, no soy de esa clase de chicas. Y él no se enamoró de mí por llevar ropa bonita o provocativa.

-o-

Cuando llego Delly ya está allí, y ella sí que se ha arreglado, lleva el pelo más liso de lo usual y un vestido que para mi gusto es bastante corto. Su cara de sorpresa al verme es mítica, una sonrisa se expande por mi rostro al saber que ella esperaba que estuvieran solos. Acabo de echar por tierra sus planes de seducción.

-¡Hola!- saludo lo más alegremente posible. Quizá sea una situación bastante incómoda, pero también puede ser bastante divertida.

-¡Katniss!- me saluda Delly fingiendo el mismo entusiasmo que yo. Le lanzo una sonrisa deslumbrante. Me siento en el sofá junto a ella. Como la otra vez, vuelve a estar en medio.- ¿Cómo llevas tu salón?- Peeta me mira, también le interesa mi respuesta.

-Pues estoy pintando ya el techo, supongo que mañana ya estará terminado.- le contesto, esto me recuerda tanto a las entrevistas del Capitolio con Caesar Flikerman, cuando a un tema horrible le sacaba el máximo entusiasmo.- Puedes pasar a verlo cuando quieras.- Ella me sonríe radiantemente. No sé en qué momento exacto empezamos a odiarnos mutuamente, supongo que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ambas perseguíamos lo mismo.

-Creo que ya está la cena.- Peeta interrumpe nuestra conversación y se dirige hacia la cocina a servir la comida. Por acto reflejo yo también me levanto y le ayudo a servir los platos. Al cabo de unos minutos Delly entra en la cocina y comienza a poner la mesa. No me gusta la familiaridad con la que coge los vasos, los cubiertos… de los armarios y los coloca sobre la mesa. Eso quiere decir que han comido juntos más veces.

Cinco minutos más tarde ya estamos los tres sentados en la mesa. Peeta está a mi lado y Delly frente a él.

Cuando pruebo el primer bocado del pollo me doy cuenta de que sabe a la comida de Sae. La cena transcurre sin mayor incidente hasta que Delly pregunta algo totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Y dime, Katniss… ¿Gale está en el Distrito 2?- Frunzo el ceño por que no entiendo a que viene eso ahora, Peeta me observa fijamente, al igual que Delly. Me limito a asentir como respuesta.- Debe de ser duro…-se calla durante unos segundos, esperando algún tipo de reacción por mi parte. Yo solo la miro inquisitivamente, esperando a que siga.- Romper una relación así… tan… íntima.- Mis ojos se abren como platos, ella me mira con fingida pena y Peeta suelta el tenedor tan fuertemente que termina cayéndose al suelo.

-No he tenido que romper ningún tipo de relación "intima".- le hablo con brusquedad y rabia contenida. Por lo que veo la angelical Delly Cartwright quiere jugar sucio. Jugaremos sucio.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún os seguís viendo?- me pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Peeta tarda más de lo normal en recoger el tenedor, sigue agachado bajo la mesa. Le lanzo una mirada de curiosidad, por qué no entiendo que dificultad tiene recoger un tenedor, pero para mis sorpresa él me esta mirando de una forma extraña que no sé como descifrar. Aparto la vista rápidamente y la vuelvo a clavar en Delly.

-Eso quiere decir que no hay ese tipo de relación entre Gale y yo.- Si las miradas matasen Delly estaría muerta ahora mismo. Peeta ha vuelto a salir a la superficie, pero no vuelvo a mirarle. Ella enarca una ceja, aún no se ha quedado satisfecha.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué os besasteis?- sonríe de manera triunfal. Por el rabillo del ojo me doy cuenta de que Peeta se ha tensado mucho.

-He besado muchas más veces a Peeta y eso no te sugiere que tengamos ningún tipo de relación, más allá de la amistad.- A él ahora se le cae el cuchillo al suelo. Delly no sabe con que rebatirme y me mira indignada. Me da rabia que esté actuando así, incomodando tanto a Peeta. No me siento orgullosa de haber ganado esta pelea verbal, por que seguramente estamos dañando a nuestro amigo. Peeta, al parecer sigue sin encontrar el cubierto.- ¿Estás contenta? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás provocando?- No puedo evitar gritarle, Delly me mira sin entender nada. Peeta ha vuelto a sentarse correctamente y sigue mirándome de forma extraña, su mirada vuelve a ser turbia. Vuelve a estar confuso.- ¿A caso no sabes como está? Parece mentira, se supone que eres su amiga, no sé que haces volviendo a confundirle de esta manera.-Poco a poco mi tono se ha ido relajando, pero ahora es Delly la que está fuera de sí.

- ¿Es que no le habías hablado de Gale todavía?- me chilla. -¿Qué clase de amiga eres tú que no le aclaras las cosas?

-Le he aclarado todo, absolutamente todo lo que me ha pedido. Primero quería que volviera a recordar y luego que volviera a sentir. Y tú no eres nadie para sacar el tema de Gale, y menos para ponerme en evidencia y hacerle daño.- El sonido de mi voz sigue siendo pausado, pero se refleja una nota de ira en cada palabra.

-¿Cómo sabes que le hace daño? ¡Si ni si quiera sabes si vuelve a estar enamorado de ti!- ella sigue gritándome con su voz aguda, me desespero, Delly Cartwright no entiende nada. Peeta nos mira como si estuviese en un partido de tenis.

- El Peeta al que envenenaron sí que lo estaba… con el tiempo lo volverá a estar…-suspiro, esta conversación me está cansando.

- No tiene por qué.- me rebate Delly.

-¿No te das cuenta de que es la misma persona? No hay un nuevo Peeta ni un viejo Peeta, es el mismo… solo hay que ayudarle y darle tiempo para que vuelva a ser el de siempre.- A ver si se entera de una vez por todas. Delly se recuesta en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos cruzados. No vuelve a decir nada. La mirada de Peeta ya no es de ese azul intenso y oscuro, vuelve a ser de su color normal, pero se refleja la duda y la confusión en su rostro.

- Os había invitado por que creía que os llevabais bien.- Por primera vez escuchamos la voz de Peeta durante toda la cena. Me sorprende su voz grave después de escuchar la voz chillona de Cartwright. Se levanta de la silla y se va al comedor. Delly y yo nos miramos sin saber cómo actuar. Al final, nos levantamos a la vez y vamos hacia el salón.

Peeta está tirado en el sofá de brazos cruzados y con cara de enfadado. No puedo evitar pensar que me resulta gracioso verle así, me resulta adorable. ¿Adorable? Tendré que acostumbrarme a estos pensamientos. Nos observa, cuando pasamos por al lado del sofá, con el ceño fruncido, sin ninguna intención de dejarnos espacio a su lado. Opto por sentarme en un sillón que hay al lado del sofá y Delly en una silla, quedando frente a mí. Si ella no estuviera ya me habría acercado a Peeta y habría tratado de hablar con él, pero con Cartwright aquí no se como desenvolverme. La solución más fácil es irse, pero evidentemente no les voy a volver a dejar solos. No voy a volver a cometer ese error. Peeta nos observa, alternando su mirada de la una a la otra.

-Si no vais a decirme nada os podéis ir.- Dice, visiblemente molesto. Delly hace ademán de levantarse de la silla y Peeta se da cuenta. Yo, sin embargo, estoy pegada a mi asiento.- Te puedes ir, Delly. No me voy a enfadar más de lo que estoy.-Ella se levanta de la silla, se despide medio avergonzada y se va. Me alegra que se vaya.

Una vez estamos solos Peeta clava su mirada en mí y no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda. Suspiro.

-Lo siento, Peeta… yo no quería que pasara esto.-Trato de disculparme, aunque no puedo evitar pensar que la culpa de todo esto ha sido de Delly. Estúpida. Él sigue observándome con la misma expresión.- No me esperaba que Delly me preguntara sobre lo de Gale… en fin… - no sé que más decirle, al fin y al cabo yo he tratado de defenderle. Quiero tocarle, de alguna forma, para demostrarle que de verdad lo siento, pero no se si sería adecuado.

-Podrías haberme dicho desde un principio que no querías venir… Que Delly no te cae bien… ni tú a ella…- Su tono de voz denota que está aburrido, como si le explicara a un niño de cinco años la solución más evidente.

-He pasado por cosas peores… pensé que podría soportarlo…- Le explico. Él suspira.

-Pero ella no lo ha soportado…-concluye, dando un bostezo.- Estoy tan harto… creía que ya estaba bien… o prácticamente bien… y ahora… ahora vuelve a ser todo tan confuso… - Da un largo suspiro, le miro amargamente, sin saber que hacer, sería tan fácil abrazarlo, pero temo que me rechace o que le de otro ataque.- Katniss… cuéntame lo de Gale…- me lo pide con indecisión, sabe que es un tema peliagudo. Pero necesita saberlo. Se sienta en el sofá, dejándome hueco, y me hace señas para que me siente a su lado.

- Es complicado… yo… nunca tuve claro que me pasaba con Gale… él siempre me ayudó a alimentar a mi familia, nos compenetrábamos a la perfección cuando íbamos al bosque a cazar y nos repartíamos el botín… Nos lo contábamos todo y podíamos expresarnos libremente cuando estábamos juntos… - Conforme le voy contando todo esto miles de recuerdos acuden a mi mente, no puedo evitar sentir una pizca de añoranza.- Era como un hermano… hasta que un día, un año antes de la cosecha en la que jugamos… me besó… yo no sentía nada por él, pero no pude evitar confundirme… después, cuando volvimos de los primero juegos, me volvió a besar, y yo le besé a él en otra ocasión… cuando estaba inconsciente en la mesa de la cocina por los latigazos. Pensaba que tenía claros mis sentimientos, que me gustaba. Pero luego, después de los segundos juegos, cuando estábamos en el Distrito 13 me di cuenta de que no podía gustarme. Destilaba tanto odio y tanta ira con sus ideas de destrucción… y yo sólo pensaba en cómo estarías tú… Me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos por Gale no iban más allá de la amistad.- Peeta me observa largamente, poco a poco en su rostro se va formando una sonrisa, y yo me destenso conforme esta se ensancha.

-Gracias… sé que no ha sido fácil…- De repente, sin que mi mente me lo permita mi cuerpo se ha lanzado a sus brazos. Peeta se queda quieto durante unos segundos, pero poco a poco me corresponde al abrazo. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y no puedo evitar suspirar de felicidad. Siento la calidez de su cuerpo y creo que es el mejor sitio del mundo, siento como su mano se ha tomado la libertad de acariciar mi pelo, tal y como hacía durante las noches que dormíamos en el tren. Se me cierran los ojos ante sus caricias, es tan sumamente agradable… Me quedaría dormida con tanta facilidad… Parece que Peeta también se da cuenta de esto, por que para bruscamente de acariciarme, emito un quejido a lo que me susurra.- Katniss… te estás durmiendo… levanta, te acompaño a tu casa.- Si al sillón en el que estaba antes le habían puesto pegamento, puesto que mi intención era no levantarme bajo ningún concepto, no sé que le han puesto al cuerpo de Peeta, que me es completamente imposible separarme de él. Antes no me producía esta sensación de adicción.- vamos, Katniss…- me separo a regañadientes y me levanto del sofá.

Peeta me conduce hasta mi casa, que está solo a cinco metros de la suya. Cuando se va a ir no puedo evitar volver a abrazarle, es como un osito de peluche. Ya entiendo por qué Prim dormía con uno.

-¿Te voy a tener que llevar también hasta tu cuarto?- Me pregunta al ver que no tengo ninguna intención de soltarlo. Parece divertirle mi actitud. Y pensar que hace un momento estaba sumamente enfadado.

- Pues no estaría mal… - Esas palabras salen solas de mi boca, sin ningún permiso. Peeta se ríe, y yo estoy muy roja.

-Venga, Katniss… no seas vaga.-Peeta consigue separarme de él, me coge las llaves y abre la puerta de mi casa. Entro a mi casa y él se despide de mí, aunque yo no cierro la puerta hasta que él no ha entrado en su casa. - ¡Katniss!- me llama desde su puerta.- Cierra ya la puerta y ve a dormir.- Suspiro resignada, me despido con la mano y cierro.

Una vez llego a mi cuarto me siento en la cama, no puedo evitar pensar en que por fin he podido abrazar a Peeta sin peligro, a pesar de toda la confusión que se ha producido durante la cena. Me quedo unos minutos observando la pared de mi cuarto con máximo interés mientras estas ideas rondan por mi me mente. Pero una ráfaga de aire me saca de mi ensimismamiento, me restriego los brazos para darme calor y me levanto para cerrar la ventana.

Sin darme cuenta mis ojos han ido a parar a la ventana del cuarto de Peeta, tiene la luz encendida, por lo que debe estar dentro. De repente entra en mi campo de visión y veo como… oh, debería dejar de mirar. Se está desnudando. Primero se quita la camiseta, por lo que puedo ver, con lo que la distancia me permite, su torso desnudo… es la primera vez que tengo tanto interés en observarlo y me doy cuenta de que está bastante más marcado. Después veo como se quita los pantalones y se queda en bóxers… Ahora sí que me ensimismo viéndolo. Por desgracia el espionaje dura poco, por que tan rápido como sus pantalones han caído al suelo él se ha tirado en la cama y ha apagado la luz. Debería apagar la mía también, se dará cuenta con facilidad de que mi luz está encendida… también debería apartarme de la ventana… he sido demasiado indiscreta… con la misma facilidad con que le estaba viendo… él podría haberme visto a mí. Finalmente cierro la ventana, que era a lo que iba en un principio.

Me pongo el pijama y me tumbo en la cama. La imagen de Peeta en ropa interior aparece en mi mente sin ningún permiso, me sorprende encontrarme pensando en chicos semidesnudos… y más aun pensando en Peeta semidesnudo… puesto que ya le había visto y no me había gustado verlo. Joder, no puedo negar que no ha sido una visión agradable. Suspiro. Es evidente que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre mi mente se entretiene con cosas menos importantes. Aunque el cuerpo de Peeta tiene su importancia… Definitivamente mi mente me está traicionando. Me recuesto boca abajo, que es como me gusta dormir y con las sábanas hasta arriba, por mucho calor que haga. Me siento protegida. Aunque no tanto como entre los brazos de Peeta… Cierro los ojos, dispuesta a dejarme llevar por el sueño que sus caricias han conseguido inducir en mí, cuando la idea de Peeta en calzoncillos se entremezcla con la idea de Peeta abrazándome… Este pensamiento me descoloca y abro mucho los ojos, no se por qué siento demasiado calor. Me destapo bruscamente, y a pesar de la inseguridad que me da el hecho de no tener una fina sábana cubriéndome trato de dormirme. Pero la imagen vuelve a aparecer en mi cabeza. Mi mente quiere jugar conmigo. En qué momento me habré parado a mirar…

* * *

Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendolo lo mismo que yo escribiendolo^^

Como siempre, muchas gracias por todos los reviews, por las alertas y por ponerme en favoritos^^

Agradecimientos especiales a: **_Xime25, adriana, Sara Montenegro, fairy white, PrettylittleBlack, candy1928, .86, minafan, yukikandavobifield, artemisa93, XkanakoX, LenaPrince, Mrs. Darcy HP, Peetalove, Diana Laura y MS_**

A las que no teneis cuenta os contesto aquí a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

Adriana: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, aquí tienes ya el capitulo 4!

Minafan: jajajaj, tenía que poner a alguien para hacer rabiar a Katniss de celos XD Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap igual que los otros^^

LenaPrince: gracias^^ aquí esta el siguiente capitulo :P

Peetalove: jajaja creo que ya somos dos las que queremos achucharlo jaja

Diana Laura: Gracias! :D ya tienes el siguiente cap :)

MS: jajajaj, pues si, tengo pensadas ya muuuchas cosas para los siguientes capitulos!

Se me olvidava! para decirme cualquier cosa en relación al fic dejad un review o un PM :D ya sabeis que los reviews son muy bien recibidos ;)

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Wisper!


	5. De cine

Holaaa! Perdonad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar pero estoy en plena epoca de examenes y tengo que estudiar mucho! La química no me da tregua jajaja

Bueno... no os hago esperar más! A leer!

Disclaimer: Todo lo perteneciente a los Juegos del Hambre es de Suzanne Collins :P

* * *

**DE CINE**

No he podido dormir prácticamente en toda la noche, si no eran las pesadillas, eran imágenes de Peeta casi sin ropa las que interrumpían mi sueño… Nunca pensé que ver a un chico así me iba a alterar tanto. En fin, mis hormonas entraban en acción, algún día tenía que pasar…

Bajo a desayunar con Sae y luego pinto el techo de mi salón hasta terminarlo por fin. No puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de mi hazaña. El salón está completamente amarillo, me encanta. Ahora toca ver que hay en los muebles y luego tirarlos. Sí, voy a comprar muebles nuevos.

Estoy viendo que hay dentro de un armario cuando llaman a la puerta.

-¡Peeta!- no puedo evitar sonrojarme al verle, puesto que automáticamente me vienen las imágenes de anoche. Le hago pasar, pero se queda parado en la entrada.

- ¡Ya lo has terminado!- Exclama, observando todo el comedor.- Te ha quedado muy bien, Katniss.- Me dice dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda, a modo de felicitación.- He venido por que quería que me acompañaras a dónde estaba la panadería de mis padres… ¿Te apetece? – Se nota que cuando habla de la panadería de su familia se entristece un poco, aunque trata de camuflar su dolor.

- Claro que te acompaño.- Le digo sonriente, él me devuelve la sonrisa.- Dame un segundo que me cambie de ropa.-Llevo el chándal que uso para pintar y está bastante sucio. Peeta asiente y me espera en el salón.

Llegamos a las ruinas de la panadería. Peeta respira hondo y me comienza a hablar de todas las ideas que tiene para hacerla volver a funcionar. Me lo cuenta todo con mucho entusiasmo y muchas ganas, está ansioso por reconstruirla. Pero al final del discurso dice algo que no me esperaba.

-Ojalá no tuviera que hacer esto… - Sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos y toda la alegría que emanaba antes se pierde.- Ojalá no tuviera que volver a reconstruirla, Katniss…- esto lo dice en un susurro, le abrazo para consolarle, para que sepa que estoy con él. Me envuelve con sus brazos, y comienza a llorar. A llorar por todo lo que ha perdido. Por la panadería, por su familia, por su padre. Sobretodo por su padre. Le acaricio el pelo, tratando de calmarle, me doy cuenta de que es terriblemente suave, mis manos se pierden con rapidez entre sus mechones y creo que me está gustando más a mí que a él. Poco a poco su respiración se va volviendo más acompasada hasta que finalmente deshace el abrazo. Aun así su cara está a pocos centímetros de la mía, tiene los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas a causa de las lágrimas. No puedo evitar fijarme en sus labios, me resultan muy apetecibles, demasiado para mi gusto. No puedo moverme, no quiero que se separe, pero inevitablemente lo hace. Se limpia las lágrimas y suspira. – Gracias por acompañarme…- dice en un susurro prácticamente inaudible. Le dedico una sonrisa comprensiva, me da la mano y dice.- Volvamos a casa.- Me encanta la sensación que me produce pasear por la calle cogida a su mano, como si realmente hubiera algo más entre nosotros. Este pensamiento me desconcierta ¿A qué algo más quiero llegar? Evidentemente me muero por volver a besarle… a estas alturas no lo puedo negar. ¿Pero quiero algo más serio? Mis sentimientos hacia Peeta están evolucionando.

Llegamos hasta su casa y me guía hasta la cocina.

-¿Quieres que comamos juntos?- me pregunta después de haber soltado nuestro agarre. Yo no puedo evitar asentir con entusiasmo. Me sonríe ampliamente y comienza a preparar la comida, que Sae le ha dejado ya hecha, y la mesa. Yo me dispongo a ayudarle cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta nos interrumpe.- Voy a ver quién es.- Dice Peeta, y se encamina hacia el salón. Yo me quedo en la cocina esperando.

Unos segundos después escucho la voz de Delly, una mueca de repulsión se apodera de mi rostro.

-Peeta, lamento mucho lo ocurrido ayer…-escucho que le dice, parece apenada realmente.

-Vale, no quiero hablar más del tema.-le contesta Peeta cortante.-Te perdono.- escucho una especie de chillido que parece ser de emoción y me asomo a ver que es lo que está sucediendo.

La escena que ocurre ante mis ojos me deja boquiabierta. Delly está besando a Peeta. Le está besando en la boca. Durante unos segundos no puedo dejar de mirar, hasta que me doy cuenta de lo que estoy viendo. Salgo corriendo de la casa por la puerta de la cocina, dando un portazo.

Por razones que desconozco no me encamino hacia el bosque, mi lugar preferido para desahogarme. Si no que mis pies se dirigen hacia casa de Haymitch. Poco a poco las lágrimas comienzan a aflorar de mis ojos y se me hace realmente difícil detenerlas.

Llamo con la fuerza que me queda a la puerta de Haymitch, tiene el timbre roto. Pues toda mi energía se ha esfumado mientras comenzaba a llorar. Me siento débil, muy débil. Creía que podría volver a intentar algo con Peeta… pero después de ver sus labios junto a los de Delly cualquier esperanza ha desaparecido. Durante estos días siempre ha actuado como un amigo. Un dolor intenso se instala en mi pecho, me doy cuenta de que lo que siento por él es mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, pero me molesta, me molesta sobremanera que la haya besado después de todo el daño que nos hizo ayer.

Después de unos minutos mi mentor me abre la puerta y me mira con extrañeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, preciosa?- está ebrio, como siempre. Aunque esperaba encontrarlo un poco menos borracho. Entro en la casa y un olor a podrido y a mugre llega hasta mis fosas nasales. Una mueca de asco, aunque no tan grande como la que me produce Delly, vuelve a ser dueña de mis facciones. Me siento en una silla un poco destartalada y Haymitch se sienta delante de mí. Las lágrimas siguen recorriendo mis majillas cuando le digo:

- Delly ha besado a Peeta.- expresarlo en voz alta es mucho más doloroso de lo esperado, por lo que mis sollozos se vuelven más audibles. Haymitch me observa, no se realmente si le interesa por que la cantidad de alcohol que tiene en vena debe de ser enorme. Pasan unos segundos sin que diga nada hasta que desliza una botella de wiski sobre la mesa en mi dirección. Sin dudarlo le pego un trago.

El alcohol baja por mi garganta, me quema intensamente, es una sensación realmente desagradable. No se como Haymitch lo soporta. Pero le pego otro trago a la botella. La mirada de Haymitch está clavada en mí.

Después de dejar la botella a mitad y de haber ido al baño unas cinco veces no soy consciente de la realidad. El wiski ya no me quema, si no que su sabor me agrada y me incita a seguir bebiendo. La sensación que me produce es maravillosa. Haymitch y yo reímos, reímos y lloramos. Reímos y lloramos por todo. Nos desahogamos sin escucharnos. Cantamos. Hasta que finalmente caemos dormidos sobre la mesa.

Me despierto poco a poco, trato de levantar la cabeza de la superficie donde me encuentro, pero un dolor en ésta me impide hacerlo. Vuelvo a descansarla entre mis brazos. Pero me duele el cuello, me duelen los brazos y me duele todo. Trato de recordar donde estoy y de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, hasta que caigo en la cuenta de que me encuentro en casa de Haymitch y parece que es por la tarde. Un dolor horrible en el estómago comienza a hacer acto de presencia. Siento arcadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y aunque a mi cabeza le moleste, corro hacia el baño. Me agarro a la taza del váter y la bilis comienza a subir por mi esófago. La sensación es absolutamente desagradable. Vomito, vomito repetidas veces hasta que me quedo exhausta sentada en el suelo del baño. Trato de respirar acompasadamente y de reordenar mis ideas en mi mente. Intento levantarme, pero la cabeza me da vueltas. No se como Haymitch aguanta semejantes resacas.

Milagrosamente he llegado a mi casa a pesar de mi malestar. Pero veo algo que hace que me olvide completamente de mi dolor de cabeza. Veo al culpable de que me bebiera más de media botella de wiski. Peeta está sentado en la puerta de mi casa. Por su expresión de preocupación veo que me observa desde que he salido de casa de Haymitch. El dolor que he sentido horas antes vuelve a hacerse un hueco en mi corazón. Me encantaría darme media vuelta y volver a refugiarme en los remedios temporales de Haymitch. Pero es demasiado descarado. Sigo andando hacia lo que debería considerar mi hogar y Peeta se levanta cuando me voy acercando.

-¿Katniss?- me pregunta, visiblemente preocupado. Me limito a observarle y abro la puerta de mí casa. Entro y él entra detrás, sin mi permiso, no puedo evitar exasperarme.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Me pasa que estoy celosa y me subo por las paredes, eso me pasa. Pero por desgracia, no puedo decirle eso. Mi orgullo me lo impide.

- He bebido.- le contesto secamente.- Y me encuentro mal.- Peeta me mira completamente sorprendido. Lo que le he dicho es una clara indirecta de que quiero que se vaya, pero como hombre que es, no lo entiende.

- ¿Por qué has bebido, Katniss?- su preocupación va en aumento.

- Por que me da la gana.- le digo, irritada.

-¿Por qué te has ido de mi casa?- Esta pregunta solo consigue enfurecerme más aún.

- Bueno, te he visto algo ocupado con Delly. No quería molestar.- Me sorprende lo suave y melodiosa que surge mi voz. Espero que cuele la mentira. A Peeta un poco más y se le desencaja la mandíbula. -¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?- No puedo evitar preguntar, aunque no quiero saber la respuesta.

-¿contarte, qué?- parece que él también ha empezado a irritarse, y mi dolor de cabeza va en aumento. Enarco una ceja y le observo durante unos segundos, lo que va a salir de mis labios va a ser doloroso de decir.

- Que estás saliendo con ella. – Peeta me observa perplejo.

- No estoy saliendo con nadie.- declara, visiblemente molesto. Y me dedica una mirada significativa. El problema es que no sé que significa. Y en estos momentos no tengo interés en saberlo.

- Ya, por eso os besáis.- No puedo evitar decirlo. Y al momento me arrepiento.

- Según tú eso no quiere decir que haya nada, recuerda lo que dijiste anoche.- Sí, se ha enfadado mucho. Genial. Mi cabeza no está para que le griten.

- Era diferente.- Trato de rebatirle.- Yo… yo no sentía nada por Gale… ya te lo expliqué.- Peeta me sigue observando.

- Ni yo tampoco siento nada por Delly, por lo que la situación es exactamente la misma.- un sentimiento de alivio y de alegría invade todo mi cuerpo al escuchar estas palabras. Una sonrisa amenaza con posarse en mis labios, pero la retengo como puedo. Peeta me mira intensamente, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte.

- Peeta, no me encuentro bien, quiero acostarme un rato, si no te importa…- es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Puesto que no tengo argumentos con los que justificarme. Peeta asiente y me lanza una última mirada, la cual parece que refleja decepción, antes de irse.

Realmente no quiero acostarme, no sé que combinación puede surgir de una noche de dolor de cabeza y pesadillas. Tampoco me encuentro con ánimos para comer nada, aunque he vomitado aún noto mi estómago algo revuelto. Y el dolor de cabeza me impide concentrarme en cualquier cosa. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es darme una ducha.

A pesar de todo mi malestar, Peeta ha conseguido aplacar en gran medida mis celos. No siente nada por Delly. Daría saltos de alegría si no fuera por que tengo una jaqueca increíble.

-o-

Unos ronroneos suaves me despiertan. Esta noche no he tenido pesadillas. Lo cual me parece sorprendente y no puedo evitar alegrarme por esta mejoría. No se si el hecho de pensar en Peeta durante toda la noche habrá tenido algo que ver.

Me levanto de la cama y me doy cuenta de que todas las molestias que sentía ayer a causa del alcohol han desaparecido. Ni dolor de cabeza ni estómago revuelto.

Hoy no me apetece continuar con la labor de pintar mi casa, he pintado el salón, pero quedan el resto de habitaciones. Y como no tengo ningunas ganas, decido salir a dar una vuelta por el Distrito.

Salgo a la calle y el sol me da de lleno en los ojos, su calor me quema, pero me resulta reconfortante. Me acerco al nuevo quemador y saludo a los viejos conocidos que han sobrevivido a la batalla. Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí, de hecho, diría que es la primera vez. Hace tiempo que se acabaron mis trapicheos en el mercado negro.

Todos me saludan animadamente y me comentan que están construyendo una biblioteca y una escuela de artes. Esta última idea me anima, pues recuerdo la conversación con Aurelius donde me decía que aprovechara mi don y cantara. También me cuentan que están construyendo diversos campus universitarios en todo Panem, a los cuales se accederá en tren. Todas estas novedades me encantan. Que Paylor esté promoviendo la cultura me parece lo mejor que puede estar haciendo.

-¿Habéis estado ya en el cine?- pregunta un hombre que acaba de aparecer. Completamente alucinado. La gente cuchichea a su alrededor, asombrada.- La cosa más impresionante que han visto mis ojos.- Todos le miramos expectante, esperando que cuente más, yo también siento mucha curiosidad.- Una pantalla de tela, así de grande- hace gestos con las manos.- enorme, y un sonido por toda la sala… parece que estés dentro de la película.- Tengo muchas ganas de ir al cine. Mi padre me hablaba de ello de pequeña, de que hace muchos años, la gente podía ver películas en grandes pantallas a cambio de dinero. Sin duda iré esta tarde.

Salgo del nuevo quemador con información muy jugosa. No sé donde está la biblioteca ni la escuela de artes que están construyendo, pero las voy a buscar. Camino durante media hora por el distrito hasta que doy con dos grandes edificios a medio hacer. Ambos imponentes, las ganas por entrar en ellos y desentrañar todos los misterios que alguna vez me he planteado se incrementan al verlos. Sin duda la biblioteca me dará todas las respuestas.

Sigo paseando durante un rato por el Distrito, tratando de buscar el cine, para así poder ir esta tarde con más tranquilidad. Lo encuentro a tres manzanas de mi antigua casa. Me llama mucho la atención, tiene luminosos muy brillantes y carteles con caras de personas y títulos. Supongo que serán las películas. Me resulta emocionante. Entraría ahora mismo si no fuera por que mi tripa me reclama para comer y Sae me estará esperando.

De camino a casa me cruzo con Peeta, no se para a saludarme, si no que simplemente me hace un gesto de reconocimiento y sigue caminando en dirección contraria a la mía. Me parece extraña su actitud. No puedo evitar girarme en cuanto me ha pasado, y le observo durante unos segundos. Él sigue caminando rápido. Sin percatarse de mi mirada.

Llego a mi casa y el olor a comida me recibe, a los pocos minutos de haber entrado alguien llama la puerta. Que sea Peeta.

Pero la persona que hay detrás de la puerta es alguien que no esperaba que viniera a verme.

-Hola, Katniss… venía a disculparme por lo que te dije en la cena del otro día, perdóname.- Me pide una avergonzada Delly Cartwright. Esto me pilla completamente por sorpresa, por lo que no sé que contestar.- Sé que el tema de Gale sigue siendo doloroso para ti… y bueno… no debería de haber dicho nada delante de Peeta.- Me limito a asentir y a observarla. Parece que ha estado llorando.- Ayer le besé… y él… él me rechazó.- Más lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos y no sé dónde meterme.- no debería haberme metido entre vosotros… lo siento, Katniss… de verdad que lo siento.- Parece realmente arrepentida, pero algo de lo que ha dicho me desconcierta, que no debería haberse metido entre Peeta y yo, entre nosotros dos, como si hubiese un nosotros, no puedo evitar pensar, irónica.

- No te has metido entre nadie, Delly…- trato de aclarar. Pero ella niega con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo… solo quería que lo supieras, Katniss.- Vuelvo a asentir y ella se va. A pesar de todo, no es mala persona. Solo estaba enamorada, y en el amor todo vale. O eso dicen.

Durante la comida le comento a Sae lo del cine, le pregunto si quiere venir conmigo. Pero tiene que cuidar de su nieta. Suspiro, no quiero ir sola. Haymitch estará borracho en su casa tirado por el suelo. Peeta está raro conmigo, no se si me dirá que sí o si lo interpretará como alguna proposición extraña. Pero es mi única opción. Si estuviera aquí Prim… le habría hecho tanta ilusión…

-o-

Peeta me abre la puerta de su casa sin ganas. Definitivamente está muy raro conmigo. No entiendo que le pasa.

-Te quería hacer una propuesta para esta tarde… Han inaugurado ya el cine… había pensando en ir a ver una película.- Peeta me observa durante varios segundos, como sopesando las opciones. Finalmente asiente, una sonrisa se posa en mis labios de manera completamente involuntaria. Me siento en el sofá de su comedor, esperando a que se cambie.- ¿Sabes qué?- le grito, para que me oiga desde su cuarto.

-¡Dime!- me contesta él de la misma forma.

-¡Delly ha venido a mi casa!

-¿QUÉ?- chilla sorprendido. Baja rápidamente y me mira.- ¿Cómo que Delly ha ido a tu casa? ¿Por qué?- pregunta extrañado.

-Ha venido a disculparse por los comentarios que me hizo el otro día.- le explico. Peeta parece comprender.- También me dijo que te besó…

-No quiero hablar de eso.- Me interrumpe, cortante.

-Vale…- son las últimas palabras que le digo hasta que llegamos al cine.

De camino no puedo evitar extrañar sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Como ayer.

Llegamos a la puerta del cine y nos plantamos ante los carteles de las películas. Tengo que recalcar que está a rebosar. Sólo en el Capitolio había visto a tanta gente junta.

-¿Cuál quieres ver? – Realmente me da igual, puesto que no sé que películas hay. Me encojo de hombros como respuesta. Peeta me guía hasta un sitio donde hay folletos con los resúmenes de cada película. La única que me llama la atención es una de miedo. El resto me parecen aburridas.

- Esta de "Luna Llena" puede estar bien- le comento.

- La que quieras, dudo que algo nos pueda dar miedo a estas alturas…- me dice, en un tono más bajo de lo usual. Al fin y al cabo, tiene razón. Por desgracia.

Nos ponemos a la cola para comprar las entradas. Noto miradas clavadas en mí y en Peeta. Pero sobretodo en Peeta y muchas son miradas de chicas.

-Parece que tienes muchas admiradoras…- no puedo evitar decirle. Trato de sonar divertida. Aunque me molesta que le miren tanto. Peeta me lanza una sonrisa socarrona.- Parece que tienes que estar apunto de morir para que te salgan pretendientes por todos lados, me da rabia.- Peeta me vuelve a sonreír.

- ¿Te da rabia que tenga que estar apunto de morir para que me salgan pretendientes o simplemente te da rabia que me salgan pretendientes?- pregunta, burlón. Le fulmino con la mirada y él suelta una carcajada. Parece que se le ha pasado el malestar que tenía antes conmigo.- Vamos, Katniss… contéstame…

- Ya nos toca.- Por suerte ya es nuestro turno, espero que se olvide del tema. Compramos las entradas para la película, quedan quince minutos para que empiece. Entramos dentro de la sala, y yo estoy muy nerviosa. Tenía tanta curiosidad por estar en un cine… por fin voy a poder hacerlo. Nos sentamos en nuestras correspondientes butacas, que están bastante centradas.

Unas chicas de más o menos nuestra edad se sientan al lado nuestro. Al lado de Peeta. Le miran entre risitas y me molesta demasiado. No se desde cuando me he vuelto tan posesiva con él. No me parece algo bueno, pero no puedo evitarlo. El amor es muy complicado para mi gusto.

-Hola… eres Peeta, ¿verdad?- parece que se han decidido a hablarle. La chica está totalmente sonrojada.

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Y vosotras quienes sois?- les pregunta, tan encantador como siempre.

- Yo soy Clea y ella es Nune.- le contesta la misma chica, sigue avergonzada. Peeta les sonríe abiertamente y les da dos besos a cada una a modo de presentación. Los celos que siento comienzan a ser más intensos todavía, yo aún no he podido besarle en la mejilla…

- ¿Es la primera vez que vienes al cine?- le pregunta la otra chica. Ninguna de las dos le quita la mirada de encima. Como si se lo estuvieran comiendo con los ojos. Pero a Peeta eso no le molesta, le encanta. Me hierve la sangre solo de pensarlo.

- Sí… es la primera vez que vengo.- Les contesta.- ¿y vosotras?- está actuando como si yo no existiera.

- Nosotras también.- le dice la chica que le ha hablado primero. De repente se apagan las luces y la sala queda a oscuras. Por acto reflejo le cojo la mano a Peeta con fuerza, cuando me doy cuenta quiero apartar mi mano de la suya. Pero él ya ha entrelazado sus dedos con los míos. La pantalla se ilumina y ponen diversos anuncios, al cabo de unos minutos empieza la película.

Me doy cuenta de que no da miedo realmente, da sustos. Muchos sustos. Y cada vez que esto pasa no puedo evitar cogerle la mano con más fuerza aún.

-Katniss… creo que no me llega la sangre a la mano.- Me susurra muy cerca de oído. Pego un brinco en mi butaca por que no esperaba que me hablara, y menos desde tan cerca. Él se ríe por mi reacción. Separo mi mano de la suya por que no quiero que le tengan que poner también una mano ortopédica. Para mi sorpresa él me vuelve a coger de la mano con suavidad.- No te he dicho que me soltaras… solo que no me cojas tan fuerte.- Asiento medio aturdida. Como novedad ahora la cercanía de su voz provoca este efecto en mí. –Durante nuestra presentación en los primeros juegos te pedí que no me soltaras de la mano por que no sabía si iba a poder sostenerme yo solo ¿Real o no real?- me pregunta de golpe, aunque sigue hablándome entre susurros, me giro para observarle. Encuentro su rostro terriblemente cerca del mío. Me muerdo el labio. La película ha perdido todo el interés para mí.

- Real.- Peeta esboza una sonrisa.

- Y tu no me soltaste ¿Real o no real?- Vuelve a preguntarme. Su aliento golpea contra mi rostro. Y aunque a nadie le huele bien el aliento, en este caso me produce una sensación diferente. Vuelvo a mi estado de aturdimiento durante unos segundos.

- Real.- Termino por contestar. Creo que estaba tardando demasiado. Peeta me dedica una sonrisa de las suyas, de esas que derriten el hielo y se acomoda de nuevo en su butaca. Yo hago lo propio.

Al salir del cine nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas. Vuelvo a encontrarme con esa sensación de "ser algo más", y vuelvo a sorprenderme. Si ni siquiera hemos vuelto a besarnos… pensar en algo serio me parece muy precipitado. Pero mi mente sigue en sus trece.

Si durante en el camino de ida no hablamos nada, durante el de vuelta no nos callamos. El cine nos ha gustado mucho a los dos, aunque la película ha sido bastante mala. Pero el hecho de estar en una sala de cine ha cumplido con creces las expectativas que tenía. Quiero volver a ir. A Peeta no se si le ha gustado más por la pantalla grande y el sonido envolvente o por la cantidad de mujeres que mostraban interés por él.

Entramos en mi casa y Peeta tiene la intención de volver a preguntarme lo que me había preguntado en la cola para comprar las entradas, pero yo, certera, le interrumpo.

-Por cierto, Peeta… ¿Qué te pasaba esta mañana que estabas tan raro?- Él me observa durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

- He tenido una especie de flashback… no era como un ataque… pero me han venido muchas imágenes a la mente que no sabía si eran reales o no… por eso no me he parado cuando te he visto… aún estaba confuso.- Me explica un tanto preocupado.

-Pensaba que todo eso había remitido.- Yo también estoy preocupada.

- No es tan fácil… se ensañaron mucho conmigo…- me dice en un susurro, aún no nos acostumbramos a hablar mal del Capitolio en voz alta. Le aprieto la mano, a modo de consuelo.

-¿Cómo lo soportas? ¿Cómo puedes verme?- Peeta me dedica una mirada triste. Sus ojos llevan varios días siendo de su color azul, pero a pesar de eso las torturas del Capitolio aún permanecen en su mente, aunque sea vagamente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Quedarme encerrado en casa y volverme loco? De todas formas… no es lo mismo que al principio… ahora sé quien soy… y sé quien eres tú. Siento lo mismo que sentía antes de que me metieran la mierda esta en la cabeza por toda la gente que conozco… excepto por ti.- Esta declaración me cae como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Peeta parece haber leído mi mente.- Al fin y al cabo han sido los recuerdos sobre ti los que me han modificado.- Era evidente que las dudas iban a seguir ahí durante mucho tiempo. Pero me da miedo que no se vuelva a enamorar de mí, ahora que me conoce.

- Es normal…- digo, esquivando su mirada y soltando su mano. Me dirijo hacia el centro del salón.- ¿Qué harías con estos muebles? – Le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Volverlos a poner en su sitio, ¿no?- me contesta luego de observarlos un rato.

- Yo había pensado tirarlos y comprar nuevos.- Peeta asiente, de acuerdo.

- ¿Dónde vas a comprarlos?- Cierto, esa pregunta no había pasado por mi mente. En nuestro distrito aún no hay tiendas de muebles. Solo se me ocurre un sitio donde haya esa clase de tiendas…

- En el Capitolio… supongo.- le digo, sin muchas ganas. Ir al Capitolio es lo que menos quiero hacer. Peeta me mira sorprendido.

- ¿Vas a poder volver…?- pregunta indeciso.- Yo también debería ir...- Ahora es mi turno de mirarle con sorpresa. – Tengo que comprar cosas para la panadería… allí había muchas recetas e ingredientes que aquí no…

- Podríamos ir juntos… será menos desagradable que ir solos…- le propongo tímidamente. Él asiente, y la tristeza que impregnaba el ambiente, parece dispersarse un poco.

- Deberíamos ir cuanto antes… así antes volvemos.- No puedo estar más de acuerdo. La idea de un viaje con Peeta, aunque sea al Capitolio, me parece de lo más emocionante. Y más siendo un viaje al que nadie nos obliga a asistir, como en las anteriores ocasiones.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que la espera haya merecido la pena! Ya me contais que os ha parecido en los reviews :P

Como siempre agradeciemientos especiales a:

**_Sweet. Engel, candy1928, Coraline Kinomoto, artemisa93, Minafan, yumiiyumyum, camiluchan, raqhu, bren-nuit, Cuba03, damalunaely, Sara Montenegro, Katsa C.P Mellark E. Po, shey1vampy, Diana Laura, Sweet. Dreams. 86, PrettylittleBlack, rustjacque12, Day Lynn Leery, Resa J.E, Mrs. Darcy HP, leahnne, akatsuki84, Camiibell03, Faaan de HG_**

Me encanta ver que cada vez sois más las que comentais!^^ Me hacen mucha ilusión vuestros reviews!

A las que no teneis cuenta os contesto por aquí: (Por cierto, si no he contestado a alguien con cuenta lo siento, no me he dado cuenta!)

**Minafan:** me alegro de que te haya gustado la "pelea" entre Delly Katniss, ¡Katniss tiene qe ir a por Peeta! ^^

**Diana Laura:** jajaja, gracias!^^ Esta vez he tardado más que nunca en actualizar :( Malditos examenes!

**Leahnee:** Gracias!^^ me gusta darle un poco de humor al asunto, si no seria un drama tremendo! jaja

**Faaan de HG:** Jajaj! que bien que te guste tanto el fic! ^^ ya veremos si le pasa algo a Delly o no.. xD

También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me agregais a favoritos y a alertas!^^

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! Que espero que no tarde tanto como este! ARRGH! Maldita inorganica! xD

Un beso enorme para todas! :D


	6. Club de fans

Buenas! Antes que nada, mis disculpas, os dije que iba a intentar tardar menos que la vez anterior en actualizar y no ha podido ser, malditos exámenes y maldita universidad xD

Pero os tengo una buena noticia, el capitulo siete lo subiré mucho más rápido en compensación por la tardanza :P lo tengo ya prácticamente terminado! Lo malo es que me quedo si en el capitulo de reserva xD

Y ahora, si más dilación… a leer! :)

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**CLUB DE FANS**

Estoy de camino al Capitolio junto con Peeta en un aerodeslizador, es mucho más rápido que el tren. Han pasado tres días desde que decidimos venir. Le contamos la idea a Haymitch y él nos los organizó todo. Estoy contenta y nerviosa, voy a pasar una semana a solas con Peeta, lo cual es de lo más agradable. Pero vamos al Capitolio, no se como me sentiré una vez lleguemos allí. Solo me trae recuerdos dolorosos.

En el aerodeslizador hay muchos más pasajeros a parte de nosotros, ya que ahora se puede ir de un Distrito a otro con total libertad, de forma que hay vuelos de manera constante de una parte a otra de Panem.

Observo al resto de gente que hay a nuestro alrededor sentada en sus respectivos asientos, algunos son habitantes del Capitolio, se nota por como van vestidos, otros parece que van de vacaciones y otros por trabajo. Algunas personas nos reconocen a Peeta y a mí y nos miran con curiosidad.

A él le ha tocado la parte de la ventanilla, mira embobado las nubes, ajeno a todo. Una imagen me viene a la mente, la cama que tiene dibujada sobre unas esponjosas nubes blancas en el salón de su casa. Quizá ya sea el momento de preguntarle sobre eso. Pero ahora no, luego, cuando hayamos llegado.

De la misma forma que él mira ensimismado a las nubes yo me quedo ensimismada mirándole a él. Él sol le da levemente en la cara, sin llegar a molestarle, me doy cuenta de que no se ha afeitado bien, tiene puntitos dorados por la barbilla y por debajo de las mejillas, sus pestañas rubias y largas siguen llamándome mucho la atención, tiene las pupilas contraídas debido al sol, por lo que sus ojos son aún más azules, cualquiera diría que el cielo que está observando se refleja en sus iris, pero lo que más me gusta es la expresión de paz que tiene en su rostro. Sinceramente no se como no me había dado cuenta antes de que pasara todo de que era tan guapo. Será debido a mi incontrolable enamoramiento.

-¿Son bonitas, verdad? – me pregunta inesperadamente, clavando su mirada en mi rostro, despertándome de mi aletargamiento.

-¿El qué?- Me sonríe y vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla.

- Creía que estabas mirando las nubes… - No puedo evitar sonrojarme, ha descubierto que no era el cielo lo que observaba, si no a él.

Una voz nos sobresalta indicándonos que pronto vamos a descender, que nos pongamos los cinturones de seguridad y pongamos bien los asientos. Una sensación de nervios comienza a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, no por el aterrizaje inminente, si no por el destino. Miro a Peeta y él me sonríe de manera tranquilizadora.

Cuando el avión ya ha tocado suelo trato de respirar acompasadamente para relajarme, pero tengo miedo de enfrentarme de nuevo al Capitolio. Bajamos del avión y nos encaminamos hacia la zona de recogida de equipaje. La modernidad característica del Capitolio ya está presente. Peeta pasa un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome a él, este acto me produce una sensación de seguridad sorprendente.

Una vez tenemos nuestras maletas vamos hacía la salida del aeropuerto. Cuando estamos en las puertas Peeta me frena en seco, le dedico una mirada de extrañeza pero repentinamente me abraza, no dudo en corresponderle al abrazo, él me aprieta más contra sí, como temiendo que me esfume. Siento que me estoy derritiendo como el chocolate… como el chocolate caliente que me dio a probar una vez… Apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y un travieso suspiro se escapa de mis labios.

-Katniss… vamos a poder con esto.- me susurra con firmeza en el oído. No puedo evitar derretirme un poquito más al sentir el cosquilleo de su aliento en mi oreja. Afloja un poco el abrazo y levanta la cabeza para observarme. Me limito a asentir ante sus palabras, aunque ya no sé ni lo que ha dicho puesto que me acabo de perder en su mirada, sería tan fácil besarle… solo tendría que acércame unos centímetros… mi mirada se desvía hacia su boca, su boca perfecta, entreabierta… Peeta parece notar mis intenciones puesto que comienza a separarse de mí lentamente, soy yo la que rompe el contacto bruscamente. Un dolor se instala en mi pecho, sustituyendo a mis nervios. Esto debe de tener algo que ver con el "mal del amores" del que me hablaba Sae. Evito la mirada de Peeta y me dirijo hacia la salida velozmente. Pero una vez estoy en la calle la imponencia de esta ciudad me paraliza. Noto que Peeta ha llegado hasta mi lado, poco a poco sus dedos se van entrelazando con los míos tímidamente. No me doy cuenta de que me ha cogido de la mano, hasta que me la aprieta fuertemente. Es el sentimiento de confusión el que me saca de la parálisis en la que me encontraba hace apenas unos segundos. No entiendo a Peeta, a veces le siento tan cercano, tan como el Peeta de siempre… y a veces… de repente, se aleja. Supongo que yo le haría sentir algo similar con mi comportamiento cuando fingía que estábamos enamorados, no puedo evitar sentirme mal ahora que sé más o menos lo que es.

Noto como su agarre cada vez es más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de que está empezando hacerme daño. Le miro asustada y veo que clava sus ojos azules en mí de una manera terrorífica, me está mirando de la misma forma que cuando intentó estrangularme. El pánico me invade y comienzo a respirar entrecortadamente, no sé que hacer, la gente pasa alrededor nuestro, pero no puedo causar un alboroto, no puedo decir lo que le está pasando sin que le tachen de loco y traten de llevarlo de nuevo a rehabilitación. O a un sitio peor. Me está estrujando los dedos, me duele, me duele mucho, sin quererlo un grito surge de mi garganta, un grito de miedo, de impotencia, de rabia, de sufrimiento.

Peeta se aparta de mí bruscamente, siento como la sangre vuelve a circular por mis dedos, y me invade cierta sensación de alivio. Ahora su mirada ya no es la de un asesino, está asustado, incluso más que yo hace unos instantes. Los transeúntes nos miran extrañados, mi grito ha llamado la atención del público. Por suerte Peeta ya no está en su papel de sicario para Snow.

-Lo siento…-dice lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo le escuche yo, trata de acercarse a mí de nuevo, pero cambia de opinión y retrocede. Verlo alejarse me duele, es inevitable.- No sabía que al llegar aquí… me pasaría esto…- sé que está confuso y muy preocupado.

-No es tu culpa.- le contesto secamente. Recuerdo que tengo que llamar a Haymitch para que nos diga dónde está nuestro hotel. Saco el móvil del bolsillo y Peeta lo mira extrañado. Yo también es la primera vez que uso uno, este me lo dio nuestro mentor expresamente para estos días.

-¿No irás a llamar a…? – No sé a quien está pensando que voy a llamar. Pero no voy a llamar a nadie para que le aleje de mí, aunque sea un peligro mortal.

-Voy a llamar a Haymitch… no sé donde tenemos que dormir.- le interrumpo. Peeta parece relajarse un poco.

Marco el número que me había indicado y me pongo el teléfono en la oreja. Escucho unos pitidos hasta que Haymitch descuelga.

-¿Ya estáis allí?- escucho su voz, parece algo ebrio, nada novedoso.

-Sí, ya hemos llegado. Estamos en la puerta del aeropuerto. – le contesto con la misma sequedad con la que le había hablado a Peeta.

- ¿Todo bien?- Dudo un poco ante esta pregunta, puesto que a Peeta le acaba de dar una especie de ataque. No puedo evitar mirarle de reojo.

- Sí, va todo perfectamente.- al final opto por la mentira, aunque el maestro en ellas sea aquí mi compañero de vuelo. -¿Dónde tenemos que ir? ¿Cómo se llama el hotel? – le cuestiono antes de que siga preguntándome como estamos.

- El hotel se llama Nova Dole. Coged un taxi y os llevará hasta allí… Por cierto Katniss… tengo una sorpresa para vosotros…- Nunca he sido muy amiga de las sorpresas, pero en general son cosas buenas.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunto curiosa.

- Pues que solo hay una habitación.- Declara y luego escucho como se empieza a reír fuertemente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada.- ¿Cómo que solo hay una habitación? – Noto como Peeta me observa fijamente al escucharme decir estas palabras, realmente no sabría descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

- Pues eso, que podréis volver a dormir abrazaditos.- Me dice entre risas. Maldito Haymitch. Maldito viaje. Maldito el momento en que le dejé a cargo de esto. La rabia me invade y cuelgo el móvil con furia. Peeta sigue taladrándome con la mirada. Podría ser un poco más discreto.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- no puedo evitar decirle, bruscamente. Su mirada se endurece y frunce el ceño.

-No sé, que hace unos minutos te quería matar y ahora por lo que he escuchado me va a tocar dormir contigo. – Me contesta con la misma brusquedad. Sus palabras me noquean, nunca va a querer volver a dormir conmigo.

-o-

Cuando llegamos al hotel la recepcionista nos da la llave de la habitación y nos sonríe pícaramente. Estamos llegando hacía los ascensores cuando escucho algo de "los amantes del Distrito 12" lo cual incrementa mi mal humor. Me sorprende que aún siga circulando eso por ahí.

Entramos en la habitación y una cama enorme nos recibe. Nunca había visto una cama tan grande, juraría que caben cuatro personas bien anchas.

-Espero que la disfrutes.- Es lo primero que dice después de la llamada de Haymitch. Le miro confusa por que no entiendo a que se refiere.- Yo voy a dormir aquí.- comenta sentándose en un sillón.

-¿Qué? No lo voy a permitir… ahí caben cuatro personas.- Tiro de su brazo para que se levante del sillón, pero él niega con la cabeza.

- Soy peligroso para ti. No quiero hacerte daño, Katniss.- Dice con amargura.

- Mira, vas a ser igual de peligroso en ese sillón que en esa cama.- Señalo a ambos muebles, están a la misma distancia.

- Mañana me volveré al Distrito, no quiero correr riesgos.- Agrega finalmente. Pero yo no voy a dar por concluida la conversación, ni mucho menos.

-¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?- le pregunto con tristeza ¿Siempre va a ser así? ¿Siempre va a terminar alejándose?

- Lo siento… yo… yo no soy la persona adecuada.- murmura. Le pego una patada a un mueble. Mi mal humor comienza a aflorar.

-¿Y entonces quién lo es?- le cuestiono levantando un poco más la voz. Rabiosa. Peeta me observa largamente.

- Cualquiera menos yo…- termina diciendo, con pena. No puedo estar mas en desacuerdo.

-¡¿Pues sabes qué? ¡Qué me da igual! ¡Eres la única persona que me comprende! ¡No me queda nadie! ¡Todos se han ido, pero vale, vete tu también!- le grito completamente enfadada, con unas ganas de llorar inmensas, pero no me voy a quebrar ante él, no esta vez.

-Si me alejo es por tu bien… tengo miedo de perder el control… quiero mantenerte viva.- Me mira desesperado, intentando que le entienda. Me siento en el borde de la cama, abatida, el sigue en el sillón. Maldigo a su manía de protegerme contantemente.

-¿Y para qué quiero vivir así? – le pregunto, mi ira se ha ido esfumando dejando paso a una especie de depresión.

-¿Así cómo?- Peeta me observa extrañado.

- Sola.- le aclaro, siento mucha angustia ante la sensación de vivir sin ninguna de las personas que me ha acompañado en este trecho de mi vida. Son los únicos que me conocían antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de que me convirtiera en Sinsajo.- Peeta yo… te necesito.- se me hace raro decirle esto, no soy muy dada a expresar mis sentimientos. Peeta se ríe ante mi confesión, casi burlón. Lo cual me exaspera de nuevo.

- ¿Necesitas a alguien que te puede matar en cualquier momento?- me pregunta, irónico.

-Sí.- le contesto firmemente, completamente segura. La sorpresa se refleja en su mirada. Aunque este tipo de cosas son más de Peeta le cojo de la mano y le miro fijamente a los ojos, con tristeza.- Por favor… no te vayas.- le pido. Suspira largamente, pensándose la respuesta. Finalmente asiente, una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Siento como me quito un enorme peso de encima.

Sería un momento perfecto si no fuera por que me llega un mensaje de Haymitch al móvil.

"Pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa, preciosa". Bufo y tiro el móvil por ahí. Este rebota varias veces sobre la cama.

-¿Qué dice el mensaje?- me pregunta curioso, debido a mi reacción.

-Oh, léelo tú mismo.- Le digo mientras le doy el teléfono. Peeta lo lee y me mira extrañado.

-¿Qué sorpresa?

- Esto.- le contesto abriendo los brazos, tratando de abarcar toda la habitación con ellos. A él incluido.

- Bueno, es muy bonita.- se limita a decir, creo que no me ha terminado de comprender.

-Ya… sí… pero solo hay una.- recalco. Es ahora cuando me golpea la realidad de la situación. Peeta y yo vamos a dormir juntos durante una semana, bueno, le convenceré de alguna manera para que duerma en la cama. A pesar de que esta tarde había tenido otra especie de episodio, creo que la sorpresa tampoco está tan mal. De hecho está muy bien, voy a tener a Peeta para mí sola durante cinco noches con sus respectivos días. Una imagen de Peeta semidesnudo aparece en mi mente sin venir a cuento. Me sonrojo. Maldito Haymitch. Todo esto es su culpa.

- Entonces… ¿No te gusta la sorpresa?- me pregunta Peeta, divertido. Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Se ha levantado del sillón y está apoyado de forma casual sobre el ventanal, me parece irremediablemente atractivo… Mi sonrojo crece. Maldita sea, malditos todos.

- En realidad… no mucho… -¿Cómo le voy a decir que sí que me gusta? ¡Que me encanta! ¿Estamos locos? Aun así la diversión ha desaparecido del rostro de Peeta.- Quiero decir… si no hubiese sido por esto… no habríamos discutido antes… Creo que Haymitch se ha precipitado.- Trato de explicarle dubitativa. Peeta me mira expectante, esperando que continúe.- Él no sabe… no sabe si tú… si quieres hacer esto… no me gusta que nos obliguen a hacer estas cosas… ya tuvimos suficiente… - mi voz ha terminado siendo un murmullo prácticamente inaudible. Por suerte Peeta se ha sentado a mi lado durante mi explicación y me ha escuchado perfectamente.

-Tienes razón, Katniss.- me dice mientras se echa para atrás, tumbándose en la cama. Estira los brazos y cierra los ojos. De no se donde me entran una ganas horribles de echarme sobre él y comérmelo entero. Este tipo de pensamientos son nuevos. De todas formas es evidente que si sus panes están tan buenos, él tiene que estar aun mejor. También es evidente que los razonamientos de mi mente no tienen ningún sentido. En fin, tengo que aceptarlos tal como vienen.- Pero no creo que la intención de Haymitch sea mala…- Dice al cabo de un rato. Sigue sin abrir los ojos. Yo sigo completamente estática al borde de la cama y él está completamente relajado tumbado sobre ella.

- Claro, él solo quiere que "durmamos abrazaditos".- le digo imitando la voz de Haymitch y sonrojándome mucho. Peeta se ríe ante el comentario.

-¿Ves como no es tan malo?- Siento como se incorpora un poco, lo que no me espero es sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él, inevitablemente caigo a su lado. No se como, mi cabeza termina apoyada sobre su pecho y con un brazo rodea mi cuerpo.- A veces hay que hacerle caso.- Asiento involuntariamente, totalmente de acuerdo. Me permito cerrar los ojos yo también y llenarme de paz. La sensación de tenerle tan cerca es tan agradable, tan cálida. Sin pensarlo mi mano se dirige hacia el brazo con el que me abraza y comienzo a acariciarle. Peeta suspira, complacido.

- Y tú que te querías volver al Distrito…- no puedo evitar reprocharle, en broma.

-Soy peligroso para ti…- dice con voz adormecida. Será por eso que me gusta tanto. Sin darme cuenta he parado de hacerle caricias y mueve su brazo tratando de llamar mi atención para que siga. No puedo evitar reírme. Peeta es demasiado adorable. Adorable. Nunca me terminaré de acostumbrar a esta clase de palabras.

-Ya veo… peligrosísimo…- comento irónicamente. Peeta emite un quejido en forma de protesta, vuelvo a reírme. ¿Cómo puede ser él peligroso? Es imposible.- Creo, que deberíamos cenar.- Sugiero observando el ventanal, que me muestra que la noche ya ha caído sobre el Capitolio.

-o-

Hemos decidido bajar al comedor en vez de pedir que nos traigan la cena a la habitación directamente. El comedor es enorme, moderno y lujoso, con un buffet muy variado. Está a rebosar de gente. Aun así me resulta curioso no ver solo a personas con peinados y tatuajes extravagantes, también hay gente normal. Como Peeta y yo. Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, pegada a una ventana, queremos evitar llamar la atención. Pero aunque yo lo consiga, Peeta siempre llama la atención, llama la atención de las mujeres.

Ahora mismo no se dónde se ha metido puesto que cada uno ha ido por su lado para servirse la cena. Vuelvo a la mesa con tres platos a rebosar de carnes, pasta y ensalada, no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad de volver a comer la comida de aquí. Para mi sorpresa Peeta ya está sentado en la mesa mordisqueando un muslo de pollo.

-Si te viera Effie comiendo así…- no puedo evitar decirle, Peeta se encoge de hombros y continúa con su labor.

-Estaba delicioso.- comenta mientras se chupa los dedos. Ahora Effie sí que se escandalizaría.

Cenamos tranquilamente, sin prisa. Noto la mirada de muchas chicas sobre Peeta, y como cuchichean entre risas. ¿De verdad siempre ha sido tan atractivo? ¿O es que ahora que me gusta a mí le gusta a todas? Sabía que Gale era bastante "famoso" en el colegio por su atractivo, pero nunca me había dado cuenta de que Peeta también lo era. La diferencia está en que no me importaba que miraran y hablaran de Gale, pero de Peeta sí que me importa, y mucho. ¡Como odio los celos! Debo de tener cara de querer asesinar a alguien por que Peeta me mira algo preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo Katniss?- me pregunta inesperadamente.

- No… solo… estaba pensando.- le respondo tratando de recomponerme de mi ataque de celos.

-¿En qué pensabas?-

- Pues… en que no entiendo por qué te mira tanto la gente.- Le digo desviando mi mirada al plato de mi cena.

- Por que por desgracia somos famosos, Katniss…- me dice en voz baja. Ya claro, por eso solo le miran a él.

-Supongo que a mi no me reconocerán sin maquillaje.- Comento sarcástica. Peeta enarca una ceja.

- ¿Ah no? Por favor, date la vuelta un momento.- Me giro y miro hacía donde Peeta me dice, pero no veo nada fuera de lo común.- ¡Katniss! No seas tan descarada.- Vuelvo la vista hacia él y me encojo de hombros.

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que ver?- Peeta suspira ante mi pregunta.

-A uno que está mirándote fijamente desde que te has sentado.- Parece algo molesto. Aunque a mí me sube un poco el autoestima, por lo menos hay alguien que se ha dado cuenta de quién soy. Aunque no me pasa como a Peeta, que sigue llamando la atención de cientos de chicas allá por donde pase. Es evidente que yo no soy tan encantadora como él. Él es demasiado bueno. Demasiado perfecto. ¿Por qué me tiene que gustar alguien así? ¿Alguien que le gusta a todo el mundo? No he podido resistirme a sus encantos. Maldito Peeta.

-Bueno, uno entre cientos. Voy a por algo de tarta.- explico mientras me levanto y mi dirijo hacia las mesas de los postres.

Hay una tarta de chocolate gigante y no puedo resistirme a coger un par de porciones. Siento que alguien me toca el hombro.

-Peeta ¿Quie…- pero cuando me doy la vuelta me doy cuenta de que no es él. Es un chico de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que me observa muy intensamente, su mirada me inquieta.- Eh… Hola.- le saludo tímidamente.

- ¿Katniss?- me pregunta con emoción, yo me limito a asentir.- Me ha costado reconocerte sin todo el maquillaje, pero no me lo perdonaría nunca no haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú… soy tan fan tuyo.- ¿Fan? ¿FAN? ¿Cómo puede ser fan mio? Definitivamente tiene que ser un habitante del Capitolio, alguien que no se ha enterado de nada.- Tengo todos los sinsajos… Unos pájaros maravillosos… ¿No te parece? Y tus posters con todos y cada uno de tus vestidos, me gustaría que me los firmaras…- Sigue hablando durante varios minutos más, y la verdad no entiendo nada. Por su acento es evidente que vive aquí. Me limito a asentir y a sonreírle cuando me parece oportuno.- Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos. Tenemos una propuesta que hacerte…

- Bueno yo… ahora mismo estoy con Peeta…- comento algo dubitativa.

- Oh, claro, dile que venga. A mis amigas les encantará.- No me gusta que a sus amigas les encante que esté Peeta, pero no se como decirle que no al chico este que no si no como se llama. Le hago una señal para que espere unos minutos, cojo mi plato de tarta y me acerco a nuestra mesa. Cuando llego Peeta me dedica una mirada de esas que aun no sé descifrar.

-Ese que te hablaba era el que te miraba antes…- comenta cuando me acerco a él.

- Me ha dicho que nos sentemos con ellos. Que tienen una propuesta que hacerme…- Peeta parece algo confuso.- Me ha dicho que también tiene amigas… - añado a regañadientes. Peeta me sonríe y se levanta.

Nos acercamos a la mesa, rápidamente nos dejan sitio. Para mi desgracia Peeta queda sentando entre dos rubias que le miran como si fuera un caramelito, a mi me han hecho hueco otra chica y el chico raro.

-¡Qué bien que estéis aquí! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conoceros!- Dice la chica sentada a mi lado con mucha ilusión. De repente todos comienzan a hablar y a decir cuanto nos admiran, me veo abrumada por un montón de gente que me saluda y me dice su nombre, los cuales se me olvidan rápidamente. A Peeta le hacen algo similar. Sinceramente, me siento completamente fuera de lugar.

- Bueno, Katniss… Lo que te queríamos proponer era…- comienza a decir Sponck, el chico raro.- ¡QUEREMOS FUNDAR UN CLUB DE FANS OFICIAL!- Chillan todos a coro. Me quedo en shock. No sé que diferencia puede haber entre un club de fans oficial y uno no oficial. Todos me miran expectantes y yo estoy muda.

-mmm… ¿Gracias?- Digo totalmente indecisa. Peeta me mira y noto que se está aguantando la risa. Le fulmino con la mirada. – Explicadme de que va esto…

- Bueno… tenemos la idea de hacerlo todo a través de internet…- comienza a contarme Lillen, otra de las chicas. Continúa hablando durante varios minutos en los cuales no me entero de nada, por que para empezar no sé que es eso de "Internet". De todas formas mi mente está centrada en otra cosa, en las rubias que cuchichean con Peeta entre risitas. A él por supuesto no parece molestarle y les sigue la corriente con total naturalidad. No puedo evitar prestar atención a la conversación que están manteniendo.

- Entonces… Qué te gusta más ¿Morena o rubia?- dice una de las chicas cambiando el color de su pelo. Esto era algo que no había visto antes, me sorprendo. Peeta me mira fugazmente antes de contestar.

- Morena.- le dice con una sonrisa radiante de las suyas. La chica suelta una risita y la otra también se cambia el pelo a uno de color castaño. Ruedo los ojos ante tanta tontería junta y vuelvo a prestar atención a Lillen.

-… Principalmente la idea es esa Katniss, mantener a todos los fans en un mismo sitio de manera que sepan que tú vas a saber que son fans tuyos y te vas a poder comunicar con ellos. ¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta con una sonrisa. Lillen también es algo rara, el color de su piel es rosa claro y el largo de su pelo le llega hasta las orejas, es de color rojo fuego.

- Bueno… yo veo un problema y es que… no tengo "Internet".- Todos me miran como si estuviera loca. ¿Tan malo es lo que he dicho?

-¡Te tienes que comprar un ordenador Katniss!- dice otro chico, creo que se llamaba Rund. Rebusco en mi mente lo que es un ordenador, recuerdo que nos explicaron que era una máquina similar a la televisión pero con programas que podías manejar tú. Nunca llegué a entender eso de los programas. Tampoco entiendo que tiene que ver un ordenador con Internet.

- En mi Distrito no tenemos ninguna de las dos cosas… supongo que llegarán en algún momento.- Trato de explicarles. Pero a ellos les sorprende muchísimo que podamos vivir sin ordenadores y sin Internet de ese.

- Bueno… ¿Tienes móvil? – Pregunta Lillen. Asiento con la cabeza, eso sí sé lo que es.- Bueno, nosotros hacemos la página web del club, sí nos das tu consentimiento, y cuando tengas ordenador e internet me llamas.- No sé que es eso de "Página web". Pero me limito a asentir. Intercambiamos los números de teléfono Lillen y yo y quedamos en que nos llamaremos. Las conversaciones vuelven otra vez y yo vuelvo a sentirme de nuevo fuera de lugar.

-¡Katniss!- me llama Sponck.- ¡Vamos a hacernos fotos todos juntos para ponerlas en la web!- Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora me hago fotos con todos y cada uno de ellos, menos con las chicas que solo prestan atención a Peeta. El sueño comienza a apoderarse de mi sistema por lo que decido irme a dormir. Me despido de todos.

- Luego subo.- Me dice Peeta. Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo hacía la habitación. No puedo evitar sentirme algo molesta con él. Es evidente que prefiere estar con esas antes que conmigo.

-o-

Me quito la ropa y me tumbo en la cama de mala manera. Me siento dolida y muy confusa. No entiendo a Peeta. Antes me ha abrazado de una forma diferente ha como lo había estado haciendo desde que volvió al Distrito, y luego se ha puesto a tontear con las chicas esas como si no hubiese pasado nada. Quizá para él no haya significado nada. Pero yo me he sentido tan… tan si como fuera él de verdad, sin dudas ni preguntas, sin que le hubiesen modificado los recuerdos. Solo ha sido un reflejo de lo que fue, pero que no volverá a ser. Estos pensamientos me provocan dolor, tristeza, añoranza… una lágrima surca mi mejilla, y varías la siguen. Hasta que llego a un llanto descontrolado. Me siento estúpida. Estúpida por llorar por un chico. Estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos, cuando siempre han estado ahí, cuando tenía una oportunidad. Trato de tranquilizarme, no quiero que llegue y me vea así… si es que llega… El llanto acude a mí de nuevo, y no es hasta después de unos minutos que ya no salen más lágrimas de mis ojos. Me limpio la cara con la mano y me dejo caer contra la almohada, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Sé que por mucho sueño que tenga no voy a poder dormir, al menos no voy a poder dormir bien. Las pesadillas siempre van a estar ahí.

Ha pasado una hora y no se si es por el miedo a mi sueños, o el dolor que siento en el pecho a causa de cierto rubio, que no consigo dormirme. Es entonces cuando escucho que la puerta se abre con suavidad y Peeta entra en la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido. Cierro los ojos rápidamente haciéndome la dormida.

Escucho como cruza la habitación hacia el otro lado de la cama, también escucho el ruido de las prendas de ropa al caer en el suelo. Momentos más tarde noto como se tumba en la cama y suspira. No sé que significa ese suspiro, si alivio o angustia.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque es un capitulo más bien de transición, el siguiente es mucho más interesante! Jajaja espero opiniones, que os parece la idea del club de fans? jajaja xD ¿y que Peeta y Katniss tengan qe dormir juntos durante una semana...? :P

Agradecimientos especiales a: _**Black919, Toffy22, bren-nuit, Day Lynn Leery, Cristina, Rakii Cullen, Mrs. Darcy HP, PrettylittleBlack, yumiiyumyum, Sara Montenegro, Coraline Kinomoto, Lynx, Faaan de HG, shey1vampy, Camiibell03, Damalunaely, candy1928, raqhu, minafan, artemisa93, XkanakoX, Xime25, **_por vuestros reviews^^ si puedo os contesto por PM y a las que no teneis cuenta os contesto aquí:

_Black919_: He intentado contestarte al review, pero me dice que no puedo mandarte PM, que lo tienes desactivado. Bueno, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews, estás de suerte, ya tienes la continuación :)

_Cristina__:_ Muchas gracias! Jaja me halaga que te hayas leído la historia dos veces ^^ ya tienes la continuación xD (por cierto, los exámenes no son de física y química, son de química a secas, de la facultad, que son peores aun xDDD así que si tienes alguna duda con los tuyos creo qe podre resolvértela xD)

_Rakii Cullen:_ Gracias por el review! Aquí tienes la actualización! Saludos a ti también desde españa jajaja

_Lynx:_ Hola! Jajaja si es que Katniss está muy ciega para algunas cosas la pobre xD muchas gracias por el review y por la suerte para los exámenes, la voy a necesitar xD :)

También dar las gracias a todos los que me poneis en alertas y en favoritos! ^^

Nos leemos dentro de poco!

Un besoooo! :D

~Wisper~


	7. Por ti

Hola! Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 7! A leer! ^^

Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado con Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

Este capitulo va _dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews!_ Porque gracias a vosotras hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! WOW! Sois geniales! :D Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios de todas vosotras!

* * *

**POR TI**

Peeta se acaba de tumbar. No me atrevo a abrir los ojos por si me ve. Opto por ponerme de lado, de espaldas a él. Aunque yo soy de dormir boca abajo. Trato de relajarme, pero el hecho de saber que está a unos palmos de mí, en la misma cama, me pone muy nerviosa. Y pensar que era él el que me daba seguridad y tranquilidad cuando dormía conmigo. Realmente lo echo de menos. Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios. Sé que no voy a poder conciliar el sueño. Esta situación es desesperante.

Peeta está despierto, es evidente, no para de moverse, lo cual me incomoda bastante. Me impide concentrarme en mi tarea de relajación. En una de esas noto como su pierna roza la mía. Involuntariamente me tenso por su contacto, un momento… ha rozado su pierna con la mía, su pierna descubierta, con la mía. Estoy acostumbrada a dormir con pijamas de pantalón largo, por lo que no es posible… Me palpo con las manos cuidadosamente las piernas y la barriga… Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡No me he puesto el pijama! ¡Me he quedado en ropa interior sin darme cuenta! ¡Malditos celos que me ciegan! Tengo que encontrar el momento para ir a ponerme mi pijama, que está debajo del todo en la maleta, la cual está en la otra punta de la habitación. Genial. Intento volver a ponerme boca abajo pero algo me lo impide, el brazo de Peeta está completamente estirado, ocupando parte de mí espacio. Aunque la cama sea enorme, por lo que parece a Peeta le gusta estar en el centro, y por desgracia, no se mueve, así que debe de ser la mejor posición. Qué bien.

Escucho su respiración acompasada, no se si está dormido o no, por que no me atrevo a mirarle. No sea que esté despierto. Pasan un par de minutos y Peeta sigue exactamente en la misma posición. Quizá sea momento de comprobar si está dormido o no. Trato de volverme a poner boca abajo, su brazo sigue ahí, molestando. Gruño para mis adentros y lo aparto como puedo. Finalmente consigo mi cometido. Peeta no se ha quejado ni ha hecho nada. Es hora de abrir los ojos y ver como está realmente la situación. Está boca arriba, ocupando lo máximo posible la cama. Me doy cuenta de que no está tapado del todo, tiene una pierna fuera de la sábana y ésta solo le llega hasta el ombligo, tiene prácticamente todo el torso descubierto. Al contrario que yo, que estoy tapada hasta arriba. No puedo negar que es una imagen muy agradable para la vista. Mi mirada sigue ascendiendo hasta que me encuentro sus ojos azules clavados en mí. Está despierto y me ha pillado en pleno escaneamiento. Estupendo. Eso pasa por no mirar a la gente a la cara desde el principio. A ver ahora cómo consigo levantarme a coger el pijama sin que me vea semidesnuda.

-Creí que estabas dormida… - me dice en un susurro. Tiene una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro que molesta mucho.

- No parabas de moverte… me has despertado…- le miento. - ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- Veo como su sonrisa aumenta ligeramente. Creo que no se han notado los celos en mi voz.

- Sí… pero no me he quedado ahí por gusto… esas chicas eran muy tontas…- Me dice medio riéndose.

-¿Entonces por qué no has subido conmigo?- le pregunto sin entender. Me habría evitado muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

- Por ti.- me contesta algo serio. Yo no entiendo absolutamente nada. Si fuera por mí lo tendría en la cama metido desde hace rato, de repente recuerdo las ganas que he tenido antes de besarle de manera tan desmesurada. Estos pensamientos me asustan. Me pongo un poco roja, por suerte la oscuridad lo oculta.

-¿Por mí?- le pregunto extrañada. Peeta asiente sobre la almohada. – explícate un poco…

- Tengo miedo de dormirme… y tener pesadillas… despertarme y no saber distinguir lo que es real de lo que no… Katniss, estás muy cerca, podría hacerte algo… podría matarte.- termina de decir, bastante angustiado.- Por eso he tratado de subir lo más tarde posible…- aclara en un susurro.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – le pregunto, apenada. Esta situación es horrible. Peeta suspira. Me mira a los ojos y noto como acaricia mi brazo buscando mi mano bajo las sábanas. Mi piel se eriza bajo su contacto.

- Katniss, sabes que lo más sensato sería que me fuera… - Dice una vez ha entrelazado sus dedos con los míos. Frunzo el ceño y le cojo la mano con más fuerza, para evitar que aleje.- No me voy a ir a ningún sitio...- Comenta con una sonrisa. Suspiro de alivio, aunque esto ya lo habíamos hablado antes.- Yo también necesito estar contigo…- Una sonrisa enorme aparece en mi rostro. No puedo evitar subirme un poco hacia arriba y darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando me voy a apartar noto como Peeta pone una mano en mi nuca, me asusto en un principio por que no sé si le habré causado otro flashback, pero suavemente me atrae hacia él.

Mi cabeza queda contra su clavícula y casi medio cuerpo mío está sobre el suyo. Con lo cual puedo notar perfectamente que solo está en bóxers. Una de mis "fantasías" se ha hecho realidad por lo que parece. Al final dormir en ropa interior tampoco está tan mal. La sensación es lo más agradable que he sentido hasta la fecha. Sentir directamente su piel contra la mía me provoca mucho calor y ganas de estar aun más cerca. No puedo evitar sorprenderme por el cúmulo de sensaciones que me provoca su contacto. Una de ellas confusión. No entiendo por qué me acerca tanto a él si luego me aleja. Suspiro algo frustrada. La última imagen que veo antes de caer dormida en su cuello.

Me despierto bruscamente. Peeta respira de manera agitada, parece asustado. Seguimos en la misma posición, solo que ahora me brazo rodea el resto de su pecho.

-Peeta… ¿estás bien? – le pregunto entre susurros, preocupada. Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí… es solo que… me he dormido.- responde con voz adormecida. Se ha dormido un buen rato, sí.

- Peeta… no va a pasar nada… no me vas a hacer nada… -empiezo a decir.

- Katniss… - trata de interrumpirme.

- Confío en ti, no va a pasar nada.- Peeta da un largo suspiro. Sabe que no voy a ceder. La imagen de su cuello sigue ante mis ojos, no sé por qué, mis dedos los acarician con suavidad. Noto como Peeta se tensa un poco debajo de mi. Una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en mi rostro. Creo que es hora de cobrarme todas las bromitas sobre la inocencia.

Mi lengua comienza a lamer su cuello con parsimonia, de abajo a arriba. Noto la mirada de Peeta clavada sobre mí y no puedo evitar reírme. Me sorprendo de mis propios actos. Tenerlo tan cerca me afecta a la mente, está clarísimo.

Dirijo la mirada hacia él y tiene los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Katniss… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me pregunta completamente perplejo.

- Por que me apetecía.- digo tratando de no sonar avergonzada. La cara de Peeta es todo un poema, no puedo evitar sonreír. Vuelvo a apoyarme sobre él.- Vamos a dormir, Peeta…- susurro. Él asiente y yo cierro los ojos.

La luz que entra por la ventana me despierta, abro lentamente los ojos y una sonrisa llena de felicidad se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar que he dormido con Peeta. Sin pesadillas. Me rodea con ambos brazos, puedo notar sus manos que reposan tranquilamente sobre mi espalda. Me incorporo un poco sobre él para poder verle la cara. Sigue dormido y tiene la misma expresión de serenidad que cuando observaba las nubes por la ventana del avión. Tiene el pelo bastante despeinado, la cual le da una especie de aire salvaje. Sus labios están entreabiertos, tentadores. Doy un largo suspiro para tratar de eliminar cualquier pensamiento que incluya la palabra beso de mi cabeza. Otra vez mis dedos vuelven a actuar por si solos acariciándole las mejillas. En algunas zonas las tiene algo rasposas debido a la barba incipiente. Acaricio sus labios de manera casi imperceptible con las yemas de mis dedos, provocando que se relama los labios a causa de las cosquillas. Este acto enciende un fuego dentro de mi completamente desconocido hasta la fecha. Las ganas de abalanzarme sobre él son incontenibles. Me separo bruscamente temiendo que me cause más sensaciones desconocidas e incontrolables. ¿Desde cuando despierta en mí estos instintos tan básicos? Esto del amor es muy extraño.

-¿Katniss…? – me pregunta con su voz adormilada, tratando de abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada… estaba incomoda…- Peeta se estira, aprovechando que ya no me tiene encima. Al separarme de él me he llevado todo la sábana conmigo, por lo que le he dejado completamente destapado. No puedo evitar mirarle descaradamente, mis ojos le recorren de arriba abajo hasta que me encuentro con algo que no esperaba. Tiene las dos piernas normales. No puedo distinguir cual es cual puesto que a él le han hecho como a mí con respecto a los pelos del cuerpo. No tiene ni uno salvo en su cara, y en lo que tenga debajo de los bóxers. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al pensar en las partes íntimas de Peeta. Dios, Katniss, estás cambiando. – Peeta… ¿Cuál es…? – no se como terminar de formular la pregunta, pero él sabe a lo que me refiero.

- Esta.- Me dice sonriente.- Me la arreglaron cuando estaba en tratamiento por lo del secuestro… nunca pensé que fuera a quedar tan bien.- Observo ambas piernas detenidamente, buscando algún tipo de diferencia, la falsa tiene la piel algo más clara. Donde más diferencias hay es en los dedos de los pies, que no parecen de la misma persona. Pero son los pies, nadie mira los pies.- ¿Te gustan mis piernas, Katniss?- me pregunta en una especie de tono seductor, al notar que no les quito la vista de encima. No puedo evitar sonrojarme al sentirme descubierta.

- Estaba buscando las diferencias…- Peeta ríe por mi respuesta.- Voy a ducharme.- Le digo mientras me levanto de la cama con la sábana cubriéndome. Cojo ropa limpia y mi neceser de la maleta y me dirijo al baño.

Una vez dentro de la ducha me puedo permitir pensar con tranquilidad. Recuerdo el hambre que sentía algunas veces cuando nos besábamos, esas ganas de querer ir más allá y no parar nunca. Pero ahora simplemente con algunos gestos suyos mi mente divaga por lugares por los que solo en contadas ocasiones me había planteado, pero ahora me pasa con demasiada frecuencia. Realmente estoy preocupada por mis hormonas. Lo que Peeta está causando en mí no es normal.

Salgo del baño y observo a Peeta que sigue tumbado en la cama, exactamente en la misma posición que cuando me he metido en el aseo. Parece que se ha dormido. Me quedo observándole, me pregunto si a Peeta mis compañeras de clase lo habrían considerado como "tío bueno", como solían decir. La verdad es que está algo marcado, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para querer morderlo. ¿Morderlo? Bueno, supongo que si están buenos es por que dan ganas de comérselos y son agradables al paladar. Peeta da ganas de comérselo, no lo voy a negar. Si está bueno realmente aun no lo sé. Lo que no sé es qua hago pensando en comerme a alguien. Tengo que organizar mis pensamientos y controlar mejor a mis hormonas. No quiero terminar siendo un caníbal. Al final la que le va a terminar matando voy a ser yo como siga con esta clase de ideas.

-o-

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas evitando el centro de la ciudad, donde vivimos la parte más intensa de la guerra conseguimos llegar a una tienda de muebles.

Nos paseamos entre sofás y camas, realmente se ven mullidos, pero ninguno llega a convencerme. Tienen ese toque moderno del Capitolio del cual ninguno se salva.

-El dependiente ha dicho que le podías cambiar la tapicería sin problema.- me recuerda Peeta al notar que no me decido por ninguno.

- Nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado elegir un simple sofá…- Digo con cansancio, llevamos dos horas aquí y solo he elegido los muebles del baño y parte de los del comedor. Y si soy sincera, diría que los ha elegido Peeta más que yo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en todos? Y te llevas el que sea más cómodo.- Me propone con una sonrisa. Me encojo de hombros y nos sentamos en el que tenemos más cerca.

Llevamos probados ya como diez sofás, mi culo se está resintiendo de tanto sentarse y levantarse. Pero entonces es cuando lo veo, está medio escondido detrás de una estantería, es de un color marrón horrible. Pero la forma es simplemente perfecta. Tiene forma de sofá normal, es gordito y mullido. No tiene reposabrazos extravagantes ni formas raras en el asiento.

Peeta me ayuda a elegir un verde que quede bien con el amarillo de mi comedor para la tapicería del sofá, al fin y al cabo es él el que sabe mezclar bien los colores.

-Ahora toca la cama.- Le digo a Peeta más animada, ya falta menos para salir de este sitio y tengo un sofá maravilloso.

Estamos en la zona de camas individuales y no puedo evitar pasearme entre ellas con gesto crítico. Buscando la cama perfecta para mí.

-¿Cama individual? – Me pregunta Peeta un poco extrañado.- ¿Por qué no aprovechas y te compras una doble?

-¿Para qué quiero una cama doble? Las individuales son más baratas y con ese espacio me sobra.- Le contesto sin entender muy bien su pregunta.

- Con ese espacio le sobra a uno, pero no a dos, Katniss.- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada. Que yo sepa duermo sola, a no ser que Buttercup cuente como persona.

- No te sigo…- le comento, bastante desorientada. Peeta hace un gesto de fastidio. Como si fuera evidente lo que me está diciendo. Me limito a observarle esperando algún tipo de explicación.

- ¿A caso no has dormido bien hoy?- me pregunta de repente. Me vuelve a desconcertar.

- Sí, pero no sé que tiene que ver…- digo en un murmullo. Hasta que de repente me doy cuenta de lo que me quería decir.- Pretendes… ¿Dormir conmigo?- me sale un tono de voz que no esperaba, de completa perplejidad. No puedo evitar ponerme roja como un tomate, eso por descontado. Peeta se limita a asentir y sigue avanzando entre las camas.- Pero, Peeta… ¿no tenías miedo de… de tener un ataque?- le pregunto en un susurro mientras le cojo del brazo para que deje de andar.

- Sí… pero he recordado cosas… he estado pensando…- me contesta también en voz baja. Mis ojos reflejan completa curiosidad.- No quiero hablar aquí.- dice en el mismo tono.

- Como quieras.- murmuro resignada.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?- No puedo evitar dar un bote por el susto que me ha dado el dependiente, no se de dónde ha salido.

- Eh… sí. Estábamos buscando una cama de matrimonio.- le contesta Peeta. La palabra "Matrimonio" retumba en mi cabeza durante el resto del día. La sonoridad de la palabra es horrible, y lo que implica, hace un año y poco más también me lo parecía. Sin duda para mi casarme con Peeta habría sido una condena y para él también. Quién me diría a mí, que después de todo, inevitablemente iba a terminar enamorada de él y desconociendo sus sentimientos hacia mi, esos que siempre habían sido tan claros y evidentes. Quizá lo seguían siendo y los míos propios me impedían verlo con claridad. No, si no, no se apartaría cuando fuera a besarle, ni tampoco me habría dicho que sus sentimientos hacia mi habían cambiado… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué me abrazaba? ¿Por qué me decía que necesitaba estar conmigo? ¿Por qué quería volver a dormir conmigo? No entiendo absolutamente nada. Maldita sea. Esto es un asco.

- ¿Katniss?- Su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Estamos cenando en el restaurante del hotel, como ayer. Y he comprado una cama doble. - ¿Qué piensas?

-Nada… solo estoy algo confundida.- Digo más para mí que para él. Peeta enarca una ceja y se termina de tragar un trozo de su cena.

- ¿Qué te confunde?- me pregunta con curiosidad.

- Tú.- le contesto con total sinceridad. Me sonríe. ¿Por qué me sonríe? Es como si supiera de lo que le estoy hablando.

- Me gusta que pienses en mí.- termina diciendo, simple y llanamente. Su sonrisa se ensancha aún más al ver mi expresión de perplejidad y algo de enfado. Está claro que Peeta sabe escoger las palabras adecuadas, últimamente siempre elige las correctas para desconcertarme.

No me pregunta el porqué de mi confusión hacia su persona, y yo, evidentemente, no voy a explicárselo. Es por eso que terminamos la cena en silencio y no nos dirigimos la palabra hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación.

Nada más entrar Peeta se dirige hacia el baño y escucho como se cepilla los dientes mientras yo rebusco mi pijama en la maleta.

A los pocos minutos sale y comienza a quitarse la ropa como si estuviera en su casa y no me tuviera a mí como espectadora. No puedo despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo y Peeta se da cuenta.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- Me dice con una sonrisa pícara desde la cama. La sangre sube hasta mis mejillas de manera inevitable por lo que adquieren un color rojo intenso, pero eso no evita que le lance una mirada cargada de ira para ocultar mi vergüenza. Peeta solo se ríe ante mi expresión. Maldita sea, tengo que ser más discreta. Me dirijo a grandes zancadas hacia el aseo para ponerme mi pijama. Cuando estoy entrando me vuelve a hablar.- ¿Te vas a poner el pijama? Si hace muchísimo calor, Katniss…

- Sí, me lo voy a poner. – le contesto molesta.- Serás tú el acalorado, yo estoy perfectamente.

- Cualquiera diría que eres tu la acalorada…- me dice, sin borrar esa sonrisa suya que ahora mismo no hace más que irritarme.

- Vete a la mierda, Peeta.- Le suelto antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad. Le escucho reírse. Bufo con exasperación y me pongo mi camiseta de tirantes y mis pantalones cortos de pijama.

Cuando salgo del baño Peeta me recorre con la mirada descaradamente.- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto mientras me meto entre las sábanas.

-¿A caso eres tú la única que puede mirar tan indiscretamente?- dice con una sonrisa en sus labios. El rubor vuelve a mis mejillas y los argumentos razonables no aparecen. Así que me limito a darle le espalda, puesto que no sé que decirle a eso. Odio mis hormonas, hacen lo que les da la gana conmigo. Noto como Peeta se acerca a mí y me abraza.- Katniss… no te enfades, anda…- me dice contra el oído, una descarga eléctrica recorre mi cuerpo ante esto. Vuelvo a suspirar otra vez de enfado, pero no por él en sí, si no por lo que me causa sin darse cuenta.- Era solo una broma…- me vuelve a susurrar mientras entrelaza sus piernas con las mías, pegándose aún más a mí. Maldito Peeta, claro que es consciente de lo que me provoca. Y maldita camiseta del pijama, la verdad es que estaría mejor sin ella. Peeta tenía razón, hace mucho calor. – Además… tenemos una conversación pendiente…- Sigue hablándome en susurros y no puedo evitar derretirme. Peeta sabe como amansar a las bestias.

- Sí… Aún no me has explicado por qué quieres volver a dormir conmigo.- le hablo, por fin, recordando la conversación de esta mañana sobre las camas.

- He recordado cosas…- Me giro para observarle. No me gusta hablar con las personas estando de espadas a ellos. Lo cual provoca que quedemos a escasos centímetros. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizan durante unos segundos, pero consigo reunir la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para cortar nuestro contacto visual y separarme un poco de él. No quiero volver a ver como es Peeta el que se aleja de mí. Aun así su brazo sigue rodeando como puede mi cintura.- ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que dormíamos juntos para no tener pesadillas?- me limito a asentir y él continúa hablando.- Pues he conseguido recordarlo, anoche por fin lo logré. Y ¿sabes qué? No he tenido pesadillas esta noche. Y llevo con ellas desde ni sé cuando, todos los días. ¿Tú has tenido pesadillas hoy?- Me pregunta con una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad. Esta vez niego con la cabeza. – Por eso he pensando que podríamos seguir durmiendo juntos, nos beneficia a ambos.- No sé por qué me entristezco un poco. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que quisiera dormir conmigo por el simple hecho de pasar más tiempo juntos, pero simplemente lo hace por que quiere poder dormir. Realmente durante los juegos ese era nuestro principal motivo para compartir cama en los vagones del tren. ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente? Aun así sigue habiendo algo que no me cuadra.

- ¿Y tus ataques?- le pregunto de manera directa. Pero la sonrisa sigue en su rostro.

- Ahora mismo los ataques que tengo con más frecuencia son debidos a las pesadillas, si no las tengo no tendré ataques. Además, cuento con tu confianza de que no te voy a hacer nada malo.- me explica. Es un razonamiento lógico no tengo nada en contra salvo una cosa.

- Pero… ¿te has parado a pensar en lo que implica? – Peeta enarca una ceja, mostrando que no entiende mi pregunta.- Sí… tendremos que dormir juntos durante mucho tiempo.- Digo remarcando la palabra "mucho".

- ¿y donde está el problema?- Me pregunta juguetón. Esa pregunta me desconcierta.

- Bueno… quizá llegue un momento en que quieras dormir con otra persona… - Peeta me observa fijamente durante unos segundos y luego se ríe. No entiendo su reacción.

- ¿Sabes? Me hace gracia que me digas tú eso…- Vale, con eso me explica su risa, pero no entiendo el comentario.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunto con extrañeza.

- Por que se supone que estoy enamorado de ti, ¿no?- Peeta desvía la mirada. Y yo me he quedado completamente pasmada. No me esperaba semejante respuesta. Aun así no me atrevo a preguntarle que significa ese "se supone", si es que realmente lo está, o si simplemente, debería estarlo.- Bueno… entonces… ¿te parece bien seguir durmiendo juntos, o no?- me pregunta en vista de que yo me he quedado muda momentáneamente.

- Hombre, ya he comprado la cama…- bromeo. Peeta me sonríe y me da un beso en la mejilla.

- Me alegro de que quieras compartirla… Buenas noches, Katniss…- murmura mientras me atrae hacia él.

- Buenas noches, Peeta.- digo mientras apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y le abrazo de la misma forma que Prim lo hacía con su oso de peluche.

-o-

Los dos días siguientes los seguimos pasando entre tiendas de muebles, de cocina y de construcción. Todo para conseguir mi propósito de redecorar mi casa, y el propósito de Peeta de reconstruir la panadería. Estamos tan ocupados yendo de un lado a otro que no nos paramos a pensar en que estamos en el Capitolio, uno de los principales escenarios de nuestras pesadillas. Peeta no vuelve a sufrir más ataques a pesar de lo que nos rodea constantemente y yo procuro no pensar en la muerte de mis amigos.

Por desgracia ahora a Peeta le ha dado por meter a mi club de fans en todo tema de conversación posible, tratando de avergonzarme, a parte de con sus bromas habituales, como no. No entiendo como es que tengo yo uno y Peeta no, con lo adorable y encantador que es él con todo el mundo. Al contrario que yo.

Ahora que sé que me he enamorado, sí, tengo que admitirlo definitivamente. Me he enamorado de Peeta. Quiero a Peeta. Tengo la obsesión de saber que sentirá él por mí. Toda frase que dice se repite constantemente en mi cabeza tratando de buscarle algún significado que me de pistas de sus sentimientos. Sobretodo aquello que me dijo de que se suponía que estaba enamorado de mí… esa frase está siempre, y cuando digo siempre, es siempre, entremezclada con mis pensamientos. A veces me arrepiento de no haber preguntado que quería decir exactamente, otras veces pienso que hice bien en no preguntar, quizá me llevara una desilusión… Cuando llego a este punto no puedo evitar recordar la discusión que tuve con Delly durante la cena, cuando le dije que Peeta seguía siendo Peeta y que tarde temprano se volvería a enamorar de mí. Recuerdo con la seguridad que lo dije… y sinceramente no sé de donde la saqué. En aquel momento tenía mucho sentido… pero ¿por qué ahora no se lo encuentro? ¿Por qué lo pongo todo en duda? Esa incertidumbre me carcome por dentro.

Por las noches no puedo evitar quedarme durante horas observándole dormir mientras me abraza y respira pausadamente. En estos momentos es en los que me doy cuenta de que la perfección existe y la tengo demasiado cerca. Peeta es como un ángel, un ángel increíblemente bondadoso de ojos azules, pero sin duda es mi ángel de la guarda, mi diente de león, mi color amarillo. Realmente no sé que haría sin él.

Amanece y me despierto enredada entre sus brazos, es una sensación tan sumamente agradable… me quedaría así eternamente. El móvil pita en la mesilla de noche, ya no recordaba que traía ese aparato conmigo. Me muevo un poco para cogerlo.

-Katniss… no te vayas…- me dice con voz adormilada, procede a abrazarme más fuertemente, ni que quisiera escaparme. Por suerte he conseguido alcanzar el móvil. Tengo un mensaje nuevo. Un mensaje de Haymitch. Qué madrugador.

"Espero que estéis usando bien la cama. Esta tarde os recojo en el aeropuerto." Maldito. Ya tardaba en decir algo.

Decido acercarme a la ventana, a pesar de que Peeta emite quejidos por separarme de él. Mis ojos vagan por las inmensas calles del Capitolio, todas ellas cargadas con esa extravagancia que lo inunda todo en esta parte de Panem. La mansión del antiguo presidente, Snow, se levanta imponente en medio de todos los edificios, acaparando toda mi atención, es en este momento que mis sentidos comienzan a nublarse. Millones de recuerdos se agolpan en mi cabeza. Me pego más al cristal y veo a Prim morir calcinada, a Finnick siendo asesinado por los mutos, veo todas las muertes de todos aquellos que nos acompañaron hasta aquí desde mis primeros juegos. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto las manos con rabia. ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? Me alejo de la ventana y las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos descontroladamente, no puedo evitarlo y termino llorando sobre el suelo de moqueta de la habitación. Dejando que todas las pesadillas vuelvan a mis pensamientos.

Al cabo de unos minutos siento los brazos de Peeta rodeándome por la espalda. Mi llanto descontrolado ha debido despertarle definitivamente.

-Katniss… tranquila…- me susurra mientras me acaricia el pelo.

- Peeta…- es lo único que logro articular. Me apoyo contra su pecho y Peeta me estrecha más contra sí.

- No pasa nada, Katniss… - me vuelve a susurrar y me da un beso cerca de la oreja. Trato de acompasar mi respiración y de dejar de llorar.- ¿Por qué llorabas? – me pregunta cuando ya estoy más tranquila.

- He mirado por la ventana… y me he acordado de todos… de como murieron todos y cada uno…- Le respondo con angustia mientras le miro. Me acaricia la mejilla con suavidad y yo me tenso involuntariamente. Peeta parece notarlo por que deja de hacerlo. Noto una expresión extraña en sus ojos, esa que nunca consigo descifrar, pero a los pocos segundos es remplazada por una mirada de compresión.

- No te tortures por eso… No los recuerdes así… muriendo… recuerda lo mejor de ellos…- Sigue abrazándome, pero con menos fuerza. Doy un largo suspiro.

- Ya lo se… Pero estar aquí… precisamente aquí… no puedo evitar pensarlo.- Noto que se me quiebra la voz, otra vez la imagen de Prim en llamas viene a mi mente.- No sé como tú puedes soportarlo, Peeta.- Ahora es su momento de suspirar, tarda un poco en contestar.

- Por ti, lo soporto por ti.- Dice más para sí que para mí. Me aferro más a él, recuperando la fuerza del abrazo inicial.- Sabes que todo lo hago por ti, Katniss…- vuelve a murmurar. Le miro a sus ojos azules tratando de transmitirle todo lo que no soy capaz de decir con palabras. Eso que tanto me ha costado tanto reconocer abiertamente pero que aún no soy capaz de expresar en voz alta. Pero dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y creo que Peeta ha sabido reconocer los sentimientos de la mía. Nuestras miradas conectan, hipnotizadas, inseparables… Nuestras miradas se comprenden y hablan entre ellas, sin necesidad de palabras. Peeta curva sus labios en una sonrisa y por primera vez en meses noto como se acerca a mí, poco a poco, temiendo asustarme. Cierro los ojos al saber lo que se avecina, noto su aliento cálido sobre mis labios, el olor de su champú invade mis sentidos y los nubla más de lo que ya están. Con una mano me acaricia la mejilla y me atrae más hacia él. Abro los ojos de golpe, recuperando la consciencia de donde estamos.

- No.- es lo único que sale de mis labios de manera rotunda y firme mientras alejo su mano de mi cara. Peeta me mira con extrema confusión y dolor.- No quiero que sea aquí… en el Capitolio.- trato de explicarme. Él asiente, aun así sigue pareciendo algo decepcionado. Algo ruge en mi interior, exigiéndome que sea más clara.- Peeta… no es que no quiera… solo que… este sitio no se merece… no se merece que te bese… de verdad… - termino completamente roja. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma en sus labios. Esos que he estado apunto de besar. Sinceramente no se de dónde he sacado la fuerza de voluntad para separarme… con la de veces que he deseado ese momento.

- Está bien, Katniss… no pasa nada.- Noto que me observa detenidamente, y sé que mi sonrojo le causa gracia, a pesar de eso mis ojos no pueden evitar encontrase con los suyos y algo en su mirada me dice que la próxima vez tendré que ser yo la que de el paso.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! :D

Por si no ha quedado muy claro, es la misma noche que la del capitulo anterior, al final de ese capitulo Peeta se acuesta y al principio de este tenemos la continuación de lo que ocurre.

Agradecimientos especiales a: _**Cristina, LJDH, jnt, Day Lynn Leery, yumiiyumyum, damalunaely, PrettylittleBlack, candy1928, Black919, Rakii Cullen, thunderbird93, Eva Mellark Everdeen, XkanakoX, Minafan, raqhu, Resa J.E, Xime25, Nittasayuri y Camiibell03. **_Por vuestros reviews que me encantan! ^^

Contesto por aquí a las que no estáis registradas:

_Cristina:_ Hola!^^ Me alegro que te gustara lo del club de fans xD y sí, katniss no sabía muy de que le hablaban… eso de los ordenadores e internet es muy raro para ella XD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo :P Muchas gracias por el review^^ espero que te hayan salido bien los exámenes! Sobretodo el de física y química jajaja

_Jnt:_ Hola!:D aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho xD Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha gustado mucho^^

_Yumiiyumyum:_ Juraría que tienes cuenta aquí, pero por si acaso no puedes entrar o algo te contesto por aquí xD A ver quien no coquetea con peeta xD que es muy irresistible, y sí, es solo de Katniss, ojalá lo compartiera un poquito.. jajja xD Estos dos sin Haymitch yo creo que no darían ni un solo paso… xD sobretodo Katniss xD muchas gracias por el review! :D

_Rakii Cullen:_ Hola! Que bien que te gustara el capi^^ aquí tienes la continuación para seguir leyendo, aunque la acabas de leer… xDDD Gracias por la suerte y por el review!^^

_Minafan: _Holaa!^^ Pues mira, aquí tienes otra alegría jajaja por que he vuelto a actualizar! :P A mi también me gusta este Peeta xD pobre Katniss… xD muchas gracias por el review! :D

_Nittasayuri: _Hola! Para empezar, ¡comprate los libros ya! Jajaja agradezco tu crítica sobre lo de las descripciones de los sitios, la verdad es que me gusta centrarme más en los pensamientos de Katniss y en los diálogos y en sus respectivas reacciones. Aun así trataré de tenerlo en cuenta para futuros lugares :P Lo de "real o no real" no es cosa mía, es cosa de los libros que tienen un juego con esa frase, pero no te voy a decir más… xD ya estás suficientemente spoileada xD Me alegro de que te gusten este Peeta y esta Katniss ^^ Bueno, muchas gracias por el review^^ y por la suerte para los exámenes, que aún me queda hasta julio T.T espero que te hayan salido muy bien los tuyos!

Cada vez hago respuestas más largas… xDD Bueno, también agradecer a todos los que me poneis en alertas y favoritos!

Si os ha gustado el capitulo, u os ha parecido horrible… comentad! :D

Un beso a todas y nos vemos en el capitulo 8! :D

_~Wisper~_


End file.
